I want to, but I can't
by mrsupsabx
Summary: Brittany just moved into her new apartment with Mercedes. She meets Santana, and was instantly infatuated with her. She also has a new job and her boss, Sam Evans' girlfriend is Santana. Will she be able to subside her feelings for the latina?
1. Chapter 1

**(Brittana) Santana and Brittany are neighbors. Brittany just moved in with her best friend Mercedes, what Brittany didn't realize was that Santana was her boss' girlfriend. And what Santana doesn't realize either was that Brittany, her boyfriend's co-worker is her neighbor. Will both of them find a way or not? **

* * *

**Santana's POV **

"Are you going to talk to her?" Quinn quirked an eyebrow. "I mean, you obviously like her," she teased

"What! No I don't. Quinn! I'm with Sam,' Quinn gave me a knowing smirk and continued her reading. _Oh god I hate her smirk sometimes. It's like she knows what I'm thinking about before I even know what I'm thinking about. Wait, am I even making any sense? _

"Doesn't mean you can't have a few lady crushes,' Quinn laughed out, "Oh come on, San, loosen up a little. You know I'm only joking."

"Yeah, I know." _Actually, I know she wasn't exactly joking. She's been putting on suspicions on me since high school._

"I'm happy with Sam," I say.

"Mmmm" Quinn hummed and nodded, "I know that," she smiled softly at me, "I'm glad you're happy, San."

"I'm glad too, Q." I smiled back at her. _I know I'm happy with Sam, but why do I feel like I'm lying to myself? It can't be that blonde girl next door. I mean, holy shit! I barely know her first name!  
Ugh, Santana pull your shit together. _

"I'm just saying," Quinn started, "I wouldn't care less if you-you know..,"

"What?" I asked, "If I what?" I stared at her waiting for her to continue what she was about to say.

"I wouldn't care less if you were **_gay,"_** she smiled at me, instead of a soft smile, it was more like a reassuring smile. _With all honesty, without Quinn I'd be lost. She's like the absolute best friend in the world. She's always there for me and all. But, I know I'm not __**gay.**__.. I think._ _This is all a little too much. Thinking really takes out a lot in you..It's exhausting. _

"Q," I said, "I'm pretty sure I like dicks."

Quinn stared wide eyed and laughed out, "Alright then, San," she stopped laughing a few seconds later, "I just want you to be happy, and if you were **_gay,_**I just wanted you to know, I don't mind at all. That's amazing."

"I know you wouldn't mind, Q. You are like the most open girl I've ever met, hahaha," she laughed along too.

"Well, I have to go now, San. I'll text you." I nod. Before she went out she turned around and faced me.

"San?" she asked

"Yes, Q?"

"The girl? That blonde girl over there?" She pointed towards the door that was facing us which was owned by my so called 'lady crush'.

"What about her?" I cocked my head to the side

Quinn giggled softly, "Her name is Brittany. Brittany Susan Pierce. She goes to Juilliard, but she works to pay off her rents."

"Ok. How did you know that..- about her- I mean."

"Her room mate Mercedes Jones goes to my Uni. We're in the same class," Quinn said.

"Oh. Ok."

"Hey, San?"

"Yeah?"

"Talk to her." Just like that, Quinn walked out of our apartment and I was left with those thoughts in my head.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Oh my gosh, Britt..." Mercedes whined.

"What?" I asked her softly

"Go talk to her," Mercedes said quietly, "She might be interested"

"You heard what Quinn said, Mercedes. Santana has a boyfriend, she probably loves him, and she's straight.

"Girl, I'd go lesbian for you," she laughed out, I laughed with her as well, "Go give it a chance, Brittany."

"I know, I know," I started, "I'm just a little rusty. I'll ask her out in a few weeks time, okay?"

"Alright" Mercedes beamed at me and smiled cheekily, "I can't wait till you guys get married" she teased

I playfully hit her arm and proceed on what I was doing.

* * *

_A few days later, Brittany came into her new job place and she spotted Sam Evans', her boss. He seems nice, very tall and blonde. He looked like he was around his 24th. _

"Hello, Brittany. I am Sam and this is my place." He smiled at her, "Thank you for coming!"

"Of course!" I smile widely

"Oh! Have you met my girl friend?" he asked out of curiosity.

"What? Oh, no, no," I replied politely, "Not that I know of. Actually, I don't know what your girlfriend looks like. Sorry, haha"

"No no," He interrupted, "She's right here," When finally he spotted her, her yelled out 'San'. _San? As in Santana? Oh no.. no no no. It can't be. _  
The moment I saw her dark hair, I knew it was Santana. Yup, I guess she's out of my; 'I'd love to take you out' list.

"Santana!" he beamed, and leaned in for a kiss on her lips, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't jealous, "Hey you" she said. _Oh god, her voice is so sexy. The things I would do to her, her shirt looks like it's easy to be ripped off. Wow! Those tan legs! Oh fuck. No, Brittany. You __**CANNOT **__be fantasizing about your boss' girlfriend right now. Actually, you shouldn't be fantasizing about your boss' girlfriend or significant others at all! Calm down. Okay...here goes._

"Oh my gosh!" She beamed, "It's you! I'm your neighbor, remember me?" she asked politely, offering me a smile that went up to her eyes.

"Oh! Yeah!" I feign excitement, "It's so nice to meet you! What a coincidence though, right?" I laughed it off.

"Totally!" She smiled again. This time her eyes twinkled. Yes, her fucking gorgeous beautiful dark brown eyes twinkled. "Well it's really nice to see you here," she leaned forward and straddled me with a hug

"Sorry," She apologized, "For the hug.. I'm a hugger, hahaha!" _There it is again! Her fucking eyes twinkled! I swear to god, it did! _

"Haha, no worries" I shrugged it off, "I like hugs too," I offered her a smile.

"That's good, because, there'll be more of where that came from" this time she offered me the smile back. Her phone beeped the next 3 seconds later.

"Oh gosh, Sorry. I have to go now." She frowned a little. She was implying that to Sam but she never took her eyes off of me, so it was a little confusing.

"Of course, babe." He gave her a sweet smile and kissed her one last time before walking away to a co-worker.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat," She pouted, _God dammit! She looks so adorable right now..I could kiss her. NO. NO. NO. STOP IT BRITTANY. PULL YOUR SHIT TOGETHER._

"It's alright," I shrug, "We are neighbors, anyway. We could hang out anytime if we wanted to, haha" I laughed it off.

"Yeah, you're right," She smiled widely, "I have to go, bye!" Before I could have answered her back, she pulled me in for a huge hug that lasted for about 5 seconds.

"Bye" I said, still feeling a little overwhelmed from the hug.

"Good bye!" She said from the lift and I realize, she was gone. I stuffed my hand on my blazers pocket and I found Santana's number and note written in a piece of paper.

**_Hey, you should text me some time :)_**

_This is probably the best fucking day ever. I smiled widely and walked to my desk._


	2. Chapter 2

This_ is probably the best fucking day ever. I smiled widely and walked to my desk._

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I was smiling through the whole day. I smiled when I had a huge amount of paper work, yup. I smiled when I missed my ride home and had to wait over an hour for a taxi, yep. I smiled through when someone accidentally poured coffee on my coat, yes. I'm extremely happy today and no one or anything at all can ruin that. Well, except for Santana, I guess.

I unlocked my front door and found Mercedes looking at me. I smiled to her and made myself some coffee.

"Want some coffee?" I asked, grinning.

"As long as you don't poison it then, yeah. Thanks." she joked. I rolled my eyes playfully. Not even her jokes can bring me down, not today at least.

"Hah, whatever. Sugar?" I asked, she shook her head no, I nodded.

"What's gotten you all happy?" she asked while one of her brows quirked. I stood there for a moment trying to contain my excitement. I know I shouldn't feel like this, though. She's just trying to be friendly. But the again, if she was, why would she discretely put her number in my pocket without giving it out to me instead. Finally, I broke out from my thoughts and I just looked at Cedes, I breathed and smiled.

"Well?" she asked, patiently.

"Santana gave me her number!" I blurted out. My cheeks are hurting from smiling a little bit too much. But I can tell Cedes is feeling the same thing because she broke out into a wide smile and hugged me.

"BRITT! DAMN!" I laughed at her disbelief face, "Did she just hand it to you?"

"No... Actually she put her number in my pocket without me knowing." I said shyly and looked down, biting my lips.

"WHAT!" she squealed, "No way!"

"Yup," I smiled and nodded confirming what Santana did. Mercedes looked like a mixture of disbelief and joy.

"Girl got game!" she commented. I simply nod and agreed to what Cedes said. Santana really does have game. Like, for fuck sakes I didn't even her hand reach down to my pocket side. I zoned out completely again and more thoughts of Santana flowed into my head.

"Brittany!" Mercedes snaps her fingers at me, "Helloooo?"

"Wha-what?' I looked around and remembered where I am. "She's gorgeous, Cedes. I know she's in a relationship but, what am I suppose to do...I can't ruin someone elses relationship. _**ESPECIALLY**_ if it's your boss' girlfriend." I told her sadly.

"Right. That guppy lip guy," I gave her a breathy laugh, "Britt, if she was really in to him why would she give you her phone number that way? I mean, putting it in your pocket secretly is fucking flirty." Mercedes has a point but the last thing I want right now is false hope.

"We'll see," I paused and think what I was about to say, "Maybe she hasn't figure it out, yet." I assumed.

"Look. I don't want to give you false hope," she looks at me and smiles, "Worst case scenario is she turns out to be straight and while you confess your undying love for her she gets proposed by Sam," before I could have replied to that Mercedes went on, "but we don't know if she's straight. The same why we don't know if she loves Sam." _Ugh. If she turns out to be straight while I confess my 'undying love for her' I'd ship_ _myself to Antarctica and live with the penguins or some shit like that. Mercedes has a point though. We won't know till she says something._

"This is why we're friends," I smiled at her, "You always know what to say. Thank you, Cedes."_ You have no fucking idea how much you've actually helped. My mind was going through all kinds of war. _

"Sure. I'm always here for you, B." She smiled back, "You know that right?" I nodded in agreement. _After that, my mind broke out into a war again. Should I call her? __**No. **__She did give me her number so I should call her. __**Then again... why would she bored if she has a boyfriend. They're probably getting it on like bunnies right now. Ugh. He's so lucky. **_

_What the actual fuck am I saying. You got to stop fighting with yourself in your mind, jeez.  
__**Call her!  
**__NO.  
__**Don't be a fucking pussy. Just dial her number and call her! It's fucking easy!**_

"Oh my god! SHUT UP!" After I yelled, I just realized I said it out loud. Mercedes looked at me like I was some crazy psycho bitch. Ok, maybe I was a little crazy. Psycho? Definitely. A bitch? Nah..

''Are you alright Britt?"

"Uh, yeah. I was just thinking-" my phone rang and I mouthed sorry as I answered it.

**Hello? **_the person on the other line has a really raspy voice_

**Uhm, Yeah?**

**Is this Brittany Pierce?**

**Yeah, speaking. Who is this?**

**Oh, Hey Britt! This is Santana! Quinn gave me your number. Hope you don't mind.** _She sounds so nervous its adorable. UGH. STOPPPP..._

**Oh yeah, that's cool. So, whats up?**

**Nothing. I was just wondering if you and Mercedes would like to.. maybe come over here and watch a movie with Quinn and I? **

**What, well let me check with Mercedes. **

**Sure. **

"Hey, Wanna go over to Quinn and Santana's to watch a movie?" she put down her book and smirked at me.

"Yeah. I'd love to" her smirk was still there but I ignored it...

_**for**__**now.**_

**Hey.**

**Hey, we'd love to go. **

**Cool!** _Santana chirped and I could hear Quinn giggling_

**We'll be there in a few**

**Of course. Take your time. **

**Alright.**

**See you soon!**

**Ok, bye! **

"Girl, you are whipped." Mercedes teases,

"Oh, shut up," I roll my eyes, "I'm gonna go take a quick shower."

* * *

After I came out of the shower I got 2 new messages from the same number that called me. It was Santana's. I quickly saved her number and checked her messages.

_**Hey, We got tons of junk foods here. So you don't have to bring any! **_

_**Btw; we are gonna watch the notebook. If that's okay with you guys. We could switch to other movies. Anyways, see you soon! xoxx =)**_

I immediately replied to her messages with a huge smile spread on my face.

_**We're coming up soon. Thanks! And the notebook will be fine. Ttyl! :)**_

* * *

I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and walked out of my bedroom.  
"This is it.." I whispered to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Santana's POV**

To say that I was a nervous wrack is an understatement. I'm sweating and it's not even hot in here. I've been pacing back and forth continuously until Quinn interrupts. "San," I didn't look up at her but I know she's staring, "Santana," I looked up at her and saw that she was smiling, widely. That bitch. "Why are you smiling! I'm panicking! Why did I even agree on having a movie night with her!" I paused and looked up at Quinn again for a moment. "Wait.. That sounds wrong. Let me rephrase that," "Santana, stop. First, sit down and breathe. Second, why are you so nervous? The last time I checked this isn't a date. It's just friends and soon to be friends- hanging out." Quinn kinda has a point there. Especially about the nervous part. I don't know why I'm nervous. Maybe because I've never talked to her? No. I've talked to her before but.. why am I nervous now. Dammit Lopez! Get your shit together and turn your Lopez charm on. I can't embarrass myself in front of her. Nope, not tonight, not ever. I felt a tinge of boldness overshadowing my nervousness and it felt great knowing the 'Lopez Charm' is coming back. "Fucking finally," I whispered to myself, loud enough for Quinn to hear. "The Lopez Charm is back isn't it?" how the fuck did she know? Well, we live together.. that's a first. "It's back on full blast. Prepare to get your pants charmed by the 'Lopez Charm', Quinnie." she rolled her eyes and smiled any way. "Yeah yeah, the Lopez Charm is undeniable," Quinn said in a sarcastic tone. _Before I could have said something more, our door bell rang. I guess they're here. Brittany's here. There it is again! My nerves are back again. Oh shit, Santana. Don't you fucking dare lose your Lopez Charm now. I went to get the door.._

_I slowly walked to the door and twisted it open seeing Brittany and Mercedes on my front door.  
_"Hey guys" I said looking up at both of them but mostly focusing on Brittany. I think Quinn noticed and stepped in before it got awkward and I start drooling over Brittany. _Oh god... 'Before I start drooling over Brittany!?' No no no. I'm with Sam. I'm happy with him. It's not like my parents would mind me being gay or bi or anything, really. They're actually the most open minded people I've known in my life besides Quinn. I just..-I was- I mean, I am happy with Sam. I just can't help if I find Brittany very... appealing? We let them get into our apartment and saw the astonishment in both their eyes._

"Hey," she looked at me smiling widely. Damn, _her smile is adorable. "_Your place is amazing!"

"Thanks," pretty proud to have decorated the apartment just the way I want to. Quinn had a few ideas of decorating too. She has terrible taste. though. So we ended up going with what I want. We kind of just stood there awkwardly looking at each other half the time and then doing the complete same thing again and then turning away. It's like a routine for both of us, although we just met a few days ago, after she moved.

"Want some wine?" I offered, waiting for her response, _She does drink right? I like a woman that drinks. Not like alcoholic and all but like they don't mind drinking._

"Sure! I'd love some," she beamed. She looked at me for a few minutes while I was finding the wine cups.

"Red or white?" I held up both the bottle in my hand and showed it to her, she didn't immediately response but I knew she was thinking it through which was all way too adorable.

"Red!" she said happily. I smiled and nodded, pouring her a glass of red wine.

"Good choice," I poured it onto the other cup and held it up to clink my glass with hers. She held hers up too and clink with me. We both let out a breathy laugh and just relaxed into one another's comfort. After over an hour or so I knew that Brittany was really easy to talk to. She was compassionate and understanding, she was wise, smart, athletic and super funny in a dorky way; which was adorable.

"Guys," Quinn said, "Mercedes is getting a little tired. Maybe you should take her home." she looked at Brittany and Quinn gave me an apologetic look. I nodded and instantly agreed with Quinn.

"Yeah. She's probably dead beat tired. You guys should go and get some rest. You're welcome to come any time" I smiled at her. It was impossible to sulk and frown when Brittany's here.

"Okay then," She said smiling a little bit.

* * *

"So..." Quinn started, "How was your little talk with your girlfriend in the kitchen?" she teased

"She's not my... girlfriend." I looked down and blushed, "I'm with Sam, Quinn," I reminded her.

"I know and... OH MY GOD, SAN! YOU'RE BLUSHING!" I could hear the amusement in Quinn's voice and it was a little embarrassing. "Santana fucking Lopez finally blushed over someone she just met." Quinn teased her even more.

"Shut up, Q," I stood up from the couch and made my way to my bedroom door, I twisted it open and looked back at Quinn who was sitting at the tv, "Brittany's amazing. And I really like her...As a friend." Quinn nodded and it signals that she understood and would stop the teasing for now.

"Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, Q."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews! Btw; I'll be updating each chapters everyday. If I don't I'm probably just busy. Exams are coming up :( UGHHH. But thank you so much for the review and stuff :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Goodnight, San."

"Goodnight, Q."

After saying our goodnight's, I went straight to bed. I couldn't sleep, though. Thoughts of Brittany were playing in my head again and again. I checked the time and it was 12 midnight. The moment I distracted myself from my thoughts of her, it came back again. I should be feeling guilty that I was thinking of her this late at night instead of thinking about my boyfriend, Sam. But I don't feel bad about it,..that's the problem.

I checked the time again and it was 1:06 am. "Where did the fucking time go," I questioned myself, "Fucking blondies." I fell a sleep thinking about, yup, Brittany.

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

"Good morning, Britt"

"Oh, hey, Morning"

"Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah," I lied. Last night was the worst I've ever slept in. Actually, I didn't get any sleep at all. I was staying up all night thinking about Santana. I barely even know her and I'm already liking her this much.

"Are you sure, B?"

"Okay... no." I paused and looked up at Mercedes before saying something again, "Do you believe in love at first sight?" that completely caught her off guard, that's for sure.

"What? Umm, yeah. I do," she's trying to read me, and judging by her facial expressions that softens immediately she knows exactly why I'm asking her. But Mercedes being her, she wouldn't confront me straightforwardly. But she will keep asking questions after questions and I'll finally break and tell her. But not today. Today she was straight to the point, "You like Santana, don't you" it wasn't a question, it was more of like a statement. Instead of answering her I gave her another answer.

"She's nice" _'she's nice' really Brittany? Really? Yeah, of course she's fucking nice. But you know what'd be nicer? If you could get all up on that. Wait, what? NO! Fuck off, brain. _

"Britt," I didn't response, "Britt," Mercedes called again, "BRITTANY!" she yelled.

"What?!" I looked everywhere and finally settled on Mercedes' questioning eyes, "Oh, sorry. I- I zoned out.." her eyes softened at me, like she knew what I zoned out on. The scary thing is, I know that she knew exactly what I was thinking."

"Stop over thinking it. I'm not trying to say that you should go after her. Because, that would be the stupidest thing you could possibly ever do. She is in a relationship with your boss, sucks to be you," Mercedes trying to enlightened the mood and we both laughed a little, "but, the way I saw her look at you last night. That could have been mistaken as; not only flirting., but more than that. She's a catch, B," she looked at me and her eyes softened even more. And I knew that when Mercedes gets all softer than she usually does to me, she knew that I was on the edge of tearing up. "But please don't get yourself hurt. Same to Santana. Go sort out your feelings, okay?" I nodded.

"I have to go now" she stood and straightened out her blazer, "Can't be late for the first they of the job, can I?"

"Yeah, have fun!" I hugged her and she walked out of the apartment. I have the whole day alone in the apartment with nothing better to do rather than watch tv and eat basically everything we have inside our fridge. I took a shower and changed into sweats and a tank. I made my way to the kitchen again and made myself omelettes and toast. I played this song by Bear Attack, 'The backpack song' It wasn't usually the type of songs I'd listen to, but ever since I met Santana which was like what? 3 days ago? I couldn't stop listening to it. After a short while later I got a text.

**_From: Santana_**

**_Hey Britt! I don't know you're awake, ok, no, actually I know that you're completely awake. I just ran into Mercedes while checking my mail. She told me you were awake and all, lol. Anyways..., I was thinking maybe you'd like to hang out today? Just the two of us? To gets our bond-bonds' on? _**_I laughed at her attempt to sounds ghetto. __**We could go get ice cream or frozen yogurt, whatever is fine. Or we could do something else? So whadaya say, Britt? =) xx**_

_**To: Santana**_

_**Hey San! Morning! And sure, hanging out with a hot chic? Totes my scene ;)  
Anything is fine, its up to you. **_

_**From: Santana**_

**_Cool! So, Ice-cream or frozen yogurt? _**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Maybe Ice cream? I never had frozen yogurt before. :l_**

**_From: Santana_**

**_WHAT!? YOU NEVER HAD FROZEN YOGURT BEFORE?! GET YO SEXY ASS OVER HERE IN MY APARTMENT NOW AND LETS GET FROZEN YOGURT. NOOOWWWW. :( _**

**_To: Santana_**

**_What should I wear? ._. _**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Casual! But I bet you'd look good in anything ;)) _**

_I felt my cheeks redden from that new piece of information from Santana. It wasn't like I never had people telling me I was hot or anything. But this is different. It was from Santana. And if I'm not mistaken was she flirting with me? After thinking about it for a few seconds that felt like minutes, I texted her back._

**_To: Santana_**

**_Thanks, I bet you'd look pretty good yourself. Well, maybe a little bit more hotter ;) _**

**_From: Santana_**

**_I doubt it, but thank you. See you in 5 mins?_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Yeah sure :)  
ttyl _**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Ttyl xx_**

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys :D Sorry I have to stop here, hahaha! Cliffhangers! Btw; Frozen yogurt is like the best! Ehmagerd. ******


	5. Chapter 5

**Brittany's POV**

**_To: Santana_**

**_I'm running late. Had to do some errands :( Sorry! Give me... 10 minutes tops? _**

_I was scared that Santana might cancel our plans and tagged along with someone else. But of course, Santana being the sweetheart she is, wouldn't do anything like that. Then again, I don't really know Santana that much. For all I know she could be a serial killer who murders blondes. Wait, what the actual fuck am I saying... da fuq? Before I could think of more stupid reasons why Santana would ditch me or how I didn't know her that much I felt a vibration in my hand from my phone indicating that I receive a text, and I knew it was from Santana. _

**_From: Santana_**

**_It's okay. Take your time :)  
Although if we're being completely honest, I'd love it if you were here now. I like RIGHT NOW. But, I get it. Errands sucks. I'll wait don't worry. You don't have to rush, hahaha! If you're pretty occupied now you should cancel. I don't want you to feel stressed out and think that you HAVE to hang out with me just because your boss' girlfriend asks you to hang out with her. xx_**

_I kept reading the text over and over again. I can't help but think how selfless Santana is. Like for fuck sakes. Can she get even more perfect?!_

**_To: Santana _**

**_I'm really sorry! & cancel our plans? NEVER!  
P.S I know I don't HAVE to spend time with you but, I WANT to ;) I'll be there in a few, I promise._**

_After sending that message to her, I felt bad for lying. I'm not running errands...I just can't decide what to wear. Yes, she said wear casual. But casual to me is like sweats and tanks. Right now I'm in my bra and underwear. _

**_From: Santana_**

**_How sweet :')  
Don't break your promises, hahaha! Btw; I hope you're not stressing out on what to wear afterwards. If you don't know what to wear, just settle in on jeans or shorts. A T-shirt and maybe a tank? Anything's fine :) xx_**

_It's seriously fucking amazing how she can read me..through fucking messages. I finally settled in on a high waist denim short and a simple grey sweater. I thought about wearing a beanie.. but, nah._

_**To: Santana**_

_**I'm on my way! & I DID NOT have any problems picking out with what I should wear, psh. **__That was like the biggest lie ever, lol. I've spent about like what? Over 30 minutes trying to pick what I should wear to hang out with Santana, and it's not even a fucking date. We're just hanging out like friends or I guess, acquaintances? _

**_From: Santana_**

**_If you say so... ;) I'll be waiting, lol xxo_**

* * *

I walked out the door and took about a few steps to Santana's front door. It shouldn't have taken too long, because... I mean, her fucking door is like the opposite of mine. I knocked on her door a few times because no one answered just when I was about to text her to answer the door, Quinn opened it and I think I almost basically knocked on her head... that wouldn't been embarrassing.

"Brittany!" she said, excitedly. She embraced me with a hug that lasted for about a few seconds. "It's nice to see you again. Although we're neighbours and your apartment is literally right in front of us, we have to hang out more!" she exclaimed happily although having a pout on her face. She looked adorable. I just nodded in agreement to what she said and she carried on talking, "Santana will be right out. She just got a call from one of her co workers. Got pretty intense," I just stared at Quinn to signal that I was listening. "What does she work as? I know for a fact that she doesn't work with Sam. So, does she own like a business or something?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Haha, yeah, something like that, I guess? She owns a bar. It's called shooters, it's like right the opposite of us." I tried recalling if I knew any bars called shooters, and then it clicked.

"Does it have like big headlines that are black and white? And when it lights up its purple and blue?"

"Yeah!" she smiled widely at me and it was adorable how supportive Quinn was of Santana. Don't get me wrong, Mercedes is wholeheartedly supportive of everything I do. It's just adorable seeing other people being supportive too. "Have you been there before?"

"Nope. I heard of it though. It's like the talk around the city or something, haha! I didn't know it belonged to her, though. I just heard from the people that the owner was hot or something. Since now that I know who the owner is, I have to agree, she's hot" I winked at Quinn playfully and we both started bursting out in laughter's "What's so funny?" Santana walked out of what I think is her room and quirk her eyebrows at us. "Oh, nothing," Quinn said, while winking at me. Making Santana even more curious and impatient. "Yeah, it's nothing, San," I said, feigning innocence. "God dammit Fabgay. I brought a girl in our apartment and you start turning her into one of your fabgays." Santana said so while rolling her eyes. I watched as the scene unfolds between the both of them in front of me. It was pretty amusing seeing both of them quarreling.

"whatever slowpez," I just looked between the both of them and Santana seems to be thinking of a better insult. "You know what fabgay? You need to get laid. You've been so fucking cranky lately. My offer is still on the table." Santana was smirking, and oh god her smirk is hot. Whilst Quinn had a disgusted reaction, which was priceless. "Ew, what the fuck San. Like I'd go for you of all people."

"Uhm, hells yes. Bitch, you know you'd wants to gets it up on all of this," Santana said so while pointing at herself and then her whole body. "Come on Fabray, you know you wants it," she winks at Quinn and it was all too amusing for me to handle what's happening now. "Really mature, San. Wow." Quinn rolled her eyes at Santana and pointed her middle finger at her, Santana laughed and I laughed along with her.

"Oh come on Fabray. Well, fine. If you don't think you wants this," She says again and pointing at herself once again, "At least I know Brittany will want to get all up on me." my eyes suddenly widened and I could see Quinn's were too, except her jaw dropped. I would have laughed at that but I was caught off-guard with Santana's statement. We just kept staring at Santana intently trying to digest what she just said a few minutes ago. Santana noticed we were staring and questioned, "What? Why are you guys looking at me like that?" Quinn narrowed her eyes and slowly said, "You're fucking kidding me right?" Santana narrowed her eyes too, and Quinn continued, "You basically just said that Brittany would have gone down on you." In a way Santana still looked a little lost with what Quinn was trying to say, I have to admit I kinda want to know what Santana was thinking; about me.

"What's your point, Fabray?" Santana's eyes narrowed again and Quinn quickly interjected, "You basically told Brittany to have sex with you, dumb ass!" Santana took a moment to realize what Quinn was talking about and looked at me and her eyes softened, "Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" she sounded so concerned and soft it melts my heart, _wait what?_ "No, no, not at all," I chose my words carefully and I could see Santana looked a little relieved. "You just caught me off-guard, that's all," I smiled at her and she smiled back, "And I'd totally get it all up on that." I winked at her and she blushed but she immediately response with a witty comment. "See, Fabray, Brittany wants me to get it on with her." She smirked and it was my turn to blush. "She's blushing so it's true," she looked at me and winked. Causing me to blush even more. "Alright we have to go and get our frozen yogurts"

"She takes her frozen yogurts seriously only because that's her excuse to make you go out with her." Quinn teased and I laughed a little at that. Santana pouted, which I thought was all too adorable. "Hey! I can ask a girl out if I had to." Quinn rolled her eyes and faked a smile, "Sure you can" Santana pouted even more, _Oh god, if I could kiss away that pout. Fucking shit. Shut up. _

"Have fun, you guys." Quinn said smiling cheekily

"Bye" we both breathed out

* * *

We walked out of her apartment door and made our way to the New York City streets.

We began walking and she looked at me, "So, pinky?" At first I thought that she meant pinky linking. So I lingered onto her pinky and she did the same. We started linking pinkies and she giggled a little which made me wonder why the gesture was funny. "I meant pinky as in the frozen yogurt place. Since you linked our pinkies together I'm guessing you never heard of it before." I slowly loosen my grip on her pinky. She tightens our pinkies together, "D-don't let go of it..please." she looked so vulnerable and shy I couldn't bare to let go, at all. "I don't like it when people let go. It makes me feel like they don't want me. Like, I'm not worth their time," Immediately, her grip loosens and I tightened it. She looks at me with one of her sad expressions. "I would never let go. Never will I ever let go." Suddenly feeling bold, I kissed her knuckled and she softly giggles. "I love your giggles," she blushed at that and catching me off-guard she leans in and kisses my cheeks. I instantly turned into a darker shade of red. "I love it when you blush a lot." she smiled widely at me. I led her to a bench on the side of the street and we both sat down, pinkies still linked.

"Can I tell you something?" she looked away after saying that. I quickly responded with a nod, "Of course," I could see her breathing nervously. "When I was 15..I fell in love with a girl. She was like my best friend. We talked everyday. And one day I told her how I felt. She took it fine and we started secretly dating. But of course, good things have bad things too. She started seeing this guy named Artie. After that we never really talked because we went to our separate ways. After her..I-i never wanted to put myself in that situation ever again. That's when I graduated and I met Sam over here. Sam's great.. he's amazing. B-but I don't love him. I never did. I love things about him,...but I'm not **_in love_**with him. Things are just pretty fucked up right now..." she looked at me in the eyes, "Eye contact used to spook the hell out of me. But after meeting you-, I can't ever look away," she tightened her pinky on mine. "I have feeling's for you, Britt." she paused and looked down onto her lap and up to me, "I don't want to be with, Sam. And that's why... I have to ask you this...Do you want me?" her voice was so shaky and strained, I could feel her nerves on her pinky.

"Of course I want you, Santana." I smiled widely at her and she returned the smile. "Let's go get some frozen yogurt," we stood up and walked away from the bench with our still; linked pinkies.

* * *

"Do you want to share?" I looked at her and nod, "Alright, one large strawberry floured fro-yo." she paid the cashier before I could ever reached into my purse. "But I wanted to pay." I interjected. She just smiled and kissed my cheeks, "That's very kind of you. But this was my idea so yeah." I pouted and it didn't go unnoticed by her. "Oh come on..." before she could have finished her sentence our froyo was done. "Thank you" she said to the cashier.

We found a seat and I still pouted, "Please don't be sad, Britt." I pouted even more. Before I realize what she was about to do, I felt soft plum lips crash onto mine and I began moaning softly. _Mmmm..Just the way I imagined it. Soft and delicate. Thank you, universe!_

After we parted, I smiled widely and she did the same. "Happy now?" she asked. I nodded as fast as I've ever nodded and it caused her to laugh. We both ate our fro-yo and I have to say- This shit is fucking amazing.

* * *

"Did you like it? Was the fro yo amazing?" I thought about it and yeah, the fro-yo was amazing. But I loved Santana's kiss even more. "Yeah. It was good." she narrowed her eyes and said, "Just good?" I nodded, "There was something better." I could feel her glaring at me with questioning eyes. "Like what?" I smirked and pecked her lips, her eyes widened and she smiled softly at me. "That," she smirked and kissed me passionately, leaving me breathless. "You're getting really cheesy. I love it," We kept kissing until she stopped us. "We can't date" that definitely made me stop. "wait...what?" judging from her shocked expression, my face was probably doing a really panicky expression. "no! I mean, I have to break up with Sam first." I immediately relaxed and she kissed me one last time, "Sorry I scared you babe.." I smiled at the term of endearment. "I have a surprise for you." I quirked an eye brow at her and she linked our pinkies together as we began walking.

_I'm In love with her...and I love it, I love her._

* * *

_**Sorry if I'm rushing the story guys. But, I just couldn't help it, AAHHHH. Hahahaha, hope you enjoy. There'll be more coming up, soon! Mkay byexx**_


	6. Chapter 6

Santana and I ended up getting lost, although she wouldn't admit it. We spent nearly 2 hours trying to find our way to the Columbus circle. Speaking of the Columbus circle, it took a long ass time to make her spill where we were headed to, which was adorable since she tried really hard to keep it as a secret. I find the whole thing romantic; walking with our pinkies linked, sharing a frozen yogurt, taking a walk to the Columbus circle. If this isn't romantic, I seriously don't know what is.

"We're almost there." Santana happily sighed. "Fucking finally! I was about to re-arrange this whole date."

I stopped walking and she looked back at me with worried eyes. It took me a moment to process everything that's happening. The next minute she's snapping her fingers at me.

"Is everything okay?" Santana's breathing patterns changed and I felt her breath hitch. "We can sit on that bench over there. Or we could call it a night."

"No!" Santana's eyes widened by my sudden eruption, "I-..I mean, no. I like this. It's just..- you caught be off guard. You said we were on a date." It didn't came off as a question, but more like a statement. Although, I'm pretty curious if this whole thing's a date or were we just hanging out as friends.

Santana looked so nervous now, it was cute. "No. This isn't a date.. we're just hanging out." My face fell from that piece of information. "I didn't mean it like that!" she immediately adds in. "This isn't a date, that's for sure. But we aren't together hanging out as 'just friends' or whatever" I giggled at her air quotation marks. "I do like you, just to be clear. Plus, our first date will be way better and perfect." she winks at me and I blush.

"Okay" I smile widely at her till it hurts. "I want our first date to be perfect too, but this is really perfect, too. This is all very romantic, and cute." I wasn't lying when I say this was perfect. It's beyond perfect! "Thank you." I said while making my way to the Columbus circle.

"For what?" She asked while holding out her hand. The gesture was simple. Nothing sexual or even that special, to be completely honest. But why the fuck am I sweating and shameful to say, horny as fuck. _Holy fucking shit, Brittany, would you pull yourself together? You finally found someone who'd leave their long term boyfriend for a hot mess like you. Oh god, she's actually leaving Sam...for me. _

_For some people they'd probably feel bad that someone's leaving their significant others for someone else who they barely know. Strangely in a way, I don't feel bad or guilty. Okay, maybe I feel a little guilty. But what can I do? Okay, so, there are multiple of things I can do to stop it. Like maybe tell her I don't feel the same way back and she's just making a huge mistake risking it with Sam for someone she barely knows. _Then again, I'm only human so it's normal to be selfish and want to keep her all to myself.

We walked around the Columbus circle for an hour and splashed water on each other here and there. Santana looks so adorable right now. I find myself leaning over to her and I thought about backing away but looking at her desperate big brown eyes I crashed our lips together. _Best night of my life._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

One minute we were splashing water on each other and the next minute she leaned forward and here we are kissing;softly. Through all of my life, Brittany's the best kisser I've ever kissed. Her lips are soft, warm and welcoming. It's already 7 pm. Spending time with Brittany makes time pass by really fast. The whole entire day being spent with Brittany was amazing. She's such a great person to be around with. And oh my gosh, her lips are tasty. After making out for who knows how long she made her way to my neck and sucked on it softly she then nibbled on it for a while. Making her way down to my jawline and to my collar bone, to which she sucked on; hard. I moaned softly, loud enough for the both of us to hear.

I felt Brittany smirk through my collar bone. She then made her way up between my lips and kisses me hard. She went towards my earlobe and sucked it between her lips, "You taste amazing, San..." I moaned from her deep aroused raspy voice. She went back to my neck and sucked on it even harder than before, I felt a slight pain from her teeth but it turned into pleasure. I tad of realization comes into mind and I pushed her away slightly, she immediately backed off with a panic look on her face.

"S-s-sorry,...I-I didn't mean to. I got carried away.." She apologized and backed away a little more. I grabbed her wrist quickly and pulled her close to me. I pecked her lips and lingered there for a while, I feel her lips kissing mine back and I deepened the kiss even more.

"We should stop," I mumbled against her lips and we pulled away. "You didn't do anything wrong. I just don't want us to get a little too carried away." She looked away and stared at the ground. I pulled her chin up to take a look at her and smile.

"Don't get me wrong. I definitely want to have sexy times with you." I winked, causing her to blush. "I wasn't kidding about what I said before, I want to tell Sam, break it off, and then be with you." She nods and smiles widely at me.

"Does that mean we can't kiss?" she looked at me with her blue eyes, and I couldn't said no to that.

"We can...," I started, "But we really shouldn't. Not until I tell him yet, at least." her face fell and I felt bad for the reason for it.

"Take all the time you need to do so." she smiled at me and I could clearly see how force her smile is.

"It won't take long. I promise. I just... I need time to think through all of this. I really do like you, a lot. I just...-" before I could have think of something to say her lips were once again, on mine. The kiss was softer than before and I loved it, every single second of it.

"You don't have to rush. This is a really big step, and you should choose carefully. And just to be extremely clear, I really like you too."

"We should get going. I have to go out with Quinn and Sam tonight. I'd love it if you came but it's boring as hell and I'm pretty sure you have something better to do." I saw her face fell as I mentioned Sam, and I pecked her lips quickly trying to lighten up the mood a little, which worked.

"I'm sure wherever you're going will be entertaining enough for you. I hope you have fun, though. And yeah, Mercedes and I will be having movie marathon night." Her eyes lighted up at what she just mentioned.

"I guess we better hurry, then." We both smiled with knowing looks and linked our pinkies together.

_If I have to go through a break up with Sam knowing that I would have this at the end, I'd do it a million times if I could. _

We both went to our separate ways and kissed one last time.

"Have fun with Quinn and Sam." she smiled sadly and I kissed her longer to wash the sad smile away, which worked, again.

"Yeah, well have fun with Mercedes."

"Will do!"

* * *

I unlocked my door and when I walked in, an excited Quinn was running towards me with a huge smile on her face.

"SO!?" she kept jumping which was getting a little annoying but cute in a way since Quinn looked like a little 6 year old girl excited to get candies.

"It went perfect." She shrieked happily and hugged me tight. She took a step back and her face immediately gotten serious.

"You are dumping Sam, right?" she quirked her eyebrows and I nodded slowly and then quickly.

"Of course. He deserves someone who will love him completely, and straight." I laughed out and Quinn did too.

"Well, are you going to dump him tonight?"

"No...," my brows furrowed and I could see Quinn's eyes narrowing.

"What do you mean no?"

"I'm not ready yet. I know I like girls. But, I don't know if I really like Brittany.. I mean, of course I like her but... really really REALLY like her. It's just really confusing and complicated right now, Q." I sighed.

Her eyes softened and she rubbed up my back softly while whispering. "I know it is, but you should tell him the truth. Tell him that you're not who you think you are and you just don't want to hurt him or drag him along any longer than her should have been dragged." I nod and we both hugged each other. "Are you still up for that dinner with Sam?" She asked.

"No. I don't think so.. Maybe I'll just stay at home tonight. You can go if you want to."

"Nah. I'll go text Sam we can't make it and we should just post pone it till next time." I nod and Quinn made her way to her room. I took out my phone and texted Brittany.

_**To: Brittany**_

_**I'm not going to dinner with Sam. Didn't feel like it. I'm just gonna lay her with Q. Have fun with your movie marathon, though. :) **_

**_From: Brittany_**

**_Awww, alright then! You could join us you know :D _**

**_To: Brittany_**

**_It's alright, thank you. I think I'll just have a chill night for today. All four of us should have a movie marathon night soon._**

**_From: Brittany_**

**_Really?! Pinky promise? _**

**_To: Brittany_**

**_Pinky promise. You should watch your movie now. I'm gonna head to bed early tonight. Have fun :) _**

**_From: Brittany_**

**_Goodnight, San. :*_**

**_To: Brittany _**

**_Goodnight xx_**

_I smiled to myself and called it a night. Brittany's definitely worth the risk. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Sorry but I forgot to add this on the other one. So this will be short, sorry!**

* * *

**Brittany's POV**

I smile at my phone and continued watching the movie with Mercedes. She paused the tv screen and I looked at her curiously.

"Why did you stop it?" she smirked at me and nudged my shoulders.

"Stop bullshitting. So how was your kiss with our hot neighbor, eh?" My eyes widened and I feel my nerves coming back to me again.

"Did you follow us?!" I practically yelled but, the fact that Mercedes knows is a high chance that Sam will find out too. Which, is the worst scenario ever.

"I didn't need to. You got that weird happy face you make every time you kiss someone you really like. I have to say, it's been a long time, my friend. You're finally making that face." she teased. I rolled my eyes at Mercedes' immaturity.

"I really like her." I start, "It's scary how much I already like her without knowing her that long,...but she's smart, talented, kind, caring and everything else you want in a person, I just really like her."

"And you'd risk losing your job just to get this girl? Out of all the hot girls in New York, you'd risk it all for her?" I nodded and Mercedes smiled at me. "Well, I'll support you through it all. Besides, it's not like you have to work anyway." It was her turn to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but it's called responsibility. You should search that, maybe it'll help you out." I teased and she slapped my shoulders playfully. I feign hurt, "Ouch.."

"Oh, man up. What does Santana even see in you?" she teased.

"I'm hot, she's hot, we're both hot. So yeah." I shrugged. She scoffed and we both ate our popcorn's in silence. She pressed play again and looked at me.

"You guys will probably have mind blowing hot sex, too." she teased and I instantly blushed.

"MERCEDES!" I threw a popcorn at her and we both burst into laughter's.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Brittany's POV**_ Last night I had to stay late at the office. Apparently the paper works that they gave me weren't enough so they doubled it even more. When it was 12 midnight I thought maybe I could go home and finally sleep. But after a minute of thinking about how nice and comfy my bed would be, Kurt, my working partner, handed me more paper work. I felt one of my eye twitch and I slammed my head against the table which probably scared the fuck out of him. "Yeah, I know. This fucking blows." he mimicked what I did and mumbled against the table. "I could have gone home to my amazing hot boyfriend who would wow me all night but no. I'm stuck in this hell hole with paper works everywhere needed to be done the day after tomorrow."

I got a text from Santana and Kurt looks at me with suspicious eyes.

_**From: Santana**_

_**Sucks that you're not here with me, cuddling. :( **_

_**To: Santana**_

_**I'm sorry, Sanny :( Paper works are just- ugh. **_

_**From: Santana**_

_**I guess you better make it up to me then ;)**_

_**To: Santana**_

_**I definitely will ;) **_

_**From: Santana**_

_**Well, I can't wait hot lips ;)**_

**_To: Santana_**

**_Speak for yourself and that lips of yours ;) _**

**_From: Santana_**

**_You should do your paper work and stop texting me, Ms Pierce. But since you're so fucking adorable and sexy, I'll let this one slide. _**

**_To: Santana _**

**_Sexy, eh? ;) You're not too bad yourself._**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Good night, Britt. Have fun thinking about me while you work all night long. I'm sure I'll be thinking about you as well. ;)_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_I bet you will. So will I, sexy ass. _**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Good night, Britt-britt :) xx_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Good night, Sanny :) _**

"what's gotten you all happy?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Well," I explained everything to Kurt and he was intently listening to every word I was saying. He looked shocked but happy, weird.

"Wait...So you and Santana?" I smiled and nodded, nervously.

"Omg! That's so cute!" he gushed out and I blushed.

"She must be a romantic!"

"Yeah. We had our first date, already."

"OMG! WHERE DID SHE TAKE YOU?"

"We walked around the whole day, and then she took me to the Columbus circle and we got frozen yogurt. She kissed me that night." I suddenly felt my cheeks redden.

"WHAT THE FUCK! THAT'S SO ADORABLE." Kurt kept shrieking that time. His face immediately got serious, though. "Wait, what about Sam?" Since I didn't want him to think Santana was a snob I immediately stepped in.

"She's not a snob. just to be clear. She's just figuring things out at the moment. I mean, anyone would freak out if they jsut discovered they were gay." I reasoned out and Kurt just smiled and nodded.

"I understand, I bet she;s an amazing person." We both went to our duties and I kept sipping on my coffee while thinking about Santana.

After 4 hours of being at the office filled with paper work, Kurt and I called it a night and we head home.

I hailed a cab and when I went to my apartment, I changed into sweats and a tank and crashed onto my bed.

* * *

2:45 p.m

I was awake by a call, I didn't bother checking the time or the caller ID so I just clicked answer.

"Hello?" My voice was raspy, I must have slept in a long time.

"Hey Britt," my eyes widened from a familiar voice and I knew it was Santana. "I didn't wake you up did I?"

"You kind of did." I told her with honesty.

"Oh, Sorry. I was just gonna ask if you wanted maybe chill tonight? But, I'll just.. uhm.. yeah.."

"NO!" I yelled. "I-i mean.. I'd love to. I was about to wake up anyway." I suddenly frowned when I realize I had a few more paper works that needed to be done by today. "Oh wait... no. I can't. I have a few more paper works." I told her sadly.

"Nope. I already handled that. Got in a few favors. Don't worry your friend Kurt is off the hook from it too. So I have you all to myself for a week or maybe more." She beamed and if I wasn't awake before I sure as hell am now.

After stuttering for 6 to 10 minutes, Santana assured me that I had nothing to worry about and she handled everything. _Gosh, I love her. _

We said our goodbyes and I prepare myself for tonight.

* * *

6 p.m

I heard someone knocking at our apartment door and since I was doing my make up I yelled to Mercedes to go check it out.

"BRITT!" I heard her yell. "YOUR DATE IS HERE!" my eyes widened in surprise and I re-checked my make up to see if there are any smudges and there aren't. I took a deep breath and, here we go.

"Hey you" Santana said, "Wow, you look cute." she smiled widely at me and I can't help but blush at her compliment. Santana looked hot. Like, REALLY hot. You would have mistaken her as a victorious secret model or something like that. Maybe even better.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I could see Mercedes was probably trying her best not to face palm.

"Well you love birds better get going." Mercedes kicked both of our asses out the door and Santana can't help but laugh. I found the situation a little funny but I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so... _ugh. She's so hot. _

"You're staring" she smirked.

"Maybe if you aren't so hot, I'd stop staring at you." I didn't really realize what I was saying after Santana's eyes widened at my comment and I immediately took it back.

"S-s-sorry.., I-i didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, I-i- j-ju-" I got cut off when I felt her lips crash onto mine and smiled through the kiss.

"I take back what I said," she smiled at me. My eyebrows were furrowing and she explained herself, "you don't look cute, you look fucking hot." she winked at me and I turned away feeling my cheeks redden. She probably noticed and she leaned forward, kissing me on the cheek. Which made me blush even more.

"Shall we proceed to our date night, Ms Pierce?" she faked an English accent and I giggled.

"Yes, we shall, Ms Lopez." She linked our arms together and we took one last look at each other before making our way to her car. She opened the passenger seat for me and I can't help but laugh at her dorkiness.

"Why, how chivalrous of you." I teased.

She got in the car herself and smile widely at me. "Well, a pretty lady needs to be treated like a Princess." she winks at me and we both held hands.

"Where are we going?" I question after 45 minutes in the car. I didn't really care as long as I had Santana with me, though. She gave me a mischievous smile and looked back at the road again.

"Wherever the road takes us," she paused and took my hand, she kissed my knuckles, I blush at the gesture. "I'm taking you somewhere special. It's nothing fancy, but I think you'll love it." she sounds nervous. I tighten my grip on her hand.

"San, even if you took me to a public toilet for a second date, I'd still love it. I'm sure I'll love wherever you're taking me." She laughs and nods.

"Okay. We're here." she stops the car and I look out the window. My jaw drops and I fall in love with Santana even more.

"No way!" I beam. "I seriously fucking love you." my eyes widen after I realize my slip out. _Oh god, I bet she thinks I'm a fucking freak. Holy shit, Brittany. ARE YOU SERIOUS?! _

"Wh-what did you s-sa-say?" Santana stuttered and suddenly, my lips felt dry.

"S-s-sorry, th-that slipped out." I couldn't bare to look at her so I stared at our still intertwined fingers. Before I could form any sentences, she kissed me; passionately. We both parted and she stared at me; she looks so vulnerable and small.

"Do you mean it?" she started. I looked at her with questioning eyes and realize what she meant. I knew I love her, and that I am in love with her. So I slowly nod hoping it wouldn't scare her away. At first she had no emotions on her face; it was blank. It quickly turned into a wide smile and she kissed me again.

"I love you too." she _breathed_ out.

My heart was beating so fast, I couldn't catch my breath. We both looked at each other for a while and I knew from then, I was in love with Santana Lopez, and she felt the same way too.

We both got caught up in the moment for a while.

"We should probably go in there," she pointed to the carnival that's going on. I nodded and we both got out at the same time. We linked our arms together again and for the last time she whispered; "I love you."

I smiled widely at her. "I love you too, San."

We made our way inside the carnival and I can't help but feel lucky. I have a beautiful girl right next to me who feels the same way. Maybe fairy tails are real. I smiled at that.

_This was going to be a long night. _


	9. Chapter 9

_This was going to be a long night. _

* * *

We've been in the carnival for over an hour, and although the rides are freaking amazing, my attention is set on the gorgeous Latina who's holding my hand. I seriously feel like the luckiest girl in the whole world, corny I know; it's true though.

Santana caught me staring at her, she game a soft smile, "You're staring." she looks away shyly.

I found it all too adorable how in a few seconds, she could turn into this sexy confident woman and then a adorable shy one the next. I settled in for a witty response.

"I guess I am. You just look really...beautiful right now." I could see a tinge of blush forming on her cheeks. Before I could stop myself, I leaned in and kiss her cheeks, which caused her to blush even more.

I give her a megawatt smile and she does the same. I looked away and saw a cotton candy stand. Thinking about it, I don't really know if Santana has a thing for sweets.

"Hey, do you want cotton candy?" I asked, intertwining our fingers.

I see her smiling at the gesture and I felt her tightening her grip on our pressed fingers. I smiled widely at that and looked up at her shyly, waiting for her reply.

"Yeah. I love candies!" she beamed and dragged both of us together towards the cotton candy stand.

"Can we share?" she asks shyly.

"Of course." I told her.

As the guy was making the cotton candy, I saw her eyes light up and twinkle when it was almost done and he handed it to her. I paid him and she looked at me with a pout.

"But I wanna pay" she whines and puts on a pout. I knew I couldn't resist her pout, so, I leaned in and pecked her pout away. Before either of us can deepen the kiss, I remember that we were probably making the guy uncomfortable. I broke the kiss and pecked her lips again.

"I'm paying tonight. You've done an awesome job with this date." I winked at her, which made her blush. I think making her blush is seriously my favorite thing to do. I see her nod and took a bite from the cotton candy. She released both of our intertwined fingers and took a huge amount of cotton candy and feed it to me, I quickly accept and make sure to kiss her fingers.

She looks at me with wide eyes which immediately soften. We both made our way to the last part of tonight. The Ferris wheel. Can I just say; this is the most fucking romantic date I've ever been in.

"Hey baby?" I smile widely at the term of endearment.

"Mhm?" I hum.

"You're not scared of heights, are you?" she asks, looking up at the Ferris wheel. I feel her arms shaking beside mine.

"No," I held her hand again and I felt her hands shaking badly. It wasn't really cold so I cancelled that out of my thoughts. "Are you afraid of heights, San?"

I see her nod slowly, like she was embarrass of admitting that she had a fear. I smiled softly at that, and I kissed her cheek, earning a small smile from Santana.

"What was that for?" she asks softly, I almost couldn't hear what she said.

"What, I can't kiss you without any reason?" I teased. I saw how much she blushed. "I'm just teasing, baby." Santana smiled at my term of endearment and I smiled too, surprising myself.

"Yes." she says, I could feel my eye brows furrow, "I'm afraid of heights."

My eyes immediately soften. "It's okay. We don't have to go through it, if you don't want to." she holds my hands tightly and nods.

"No. I want to. But...could you hold me through out the whole ride?" she asks shyly.

"Anything for you, San." she smiles at me and we both make our way to the Ferris wheel, hand in hand.

* * *

After our ride on the Ferris wheel; which was beyond romantic. I held onto her hand all the way to her car. We got in and smile widely at each other the whole entire ride home.

We reach to both our apartment. Before either of us could get out of the car, we just looked into each others eyes and sat there; quietly. Like we were waiting for one of us to make the move.

I decided to. I leaned in and she did too. We both locked our lips together and I felt her smile through the kiss. I mentally fist pump in the air and screamed yes on top of my lungs.

"Thank you." she whispers, after we both pulled away from the kiss. I gave her a confused look. "For tonight. I've never felt this way about anyone on a second date." she says so shyly. I really like this new side of Santana that I get to see. Don't get me wrong, I love confident and dominant Santana, but I really dig into this whole shy Santana.

"I should be thanking you. And I feel the same way. No one has ever made me feel this way too. You're special."

We both lean in and lock our lips before pulling away and getting out of the car, making our way to our apartments.

* * *

"Well, this is it." She says standing in front of her door which was a few steps away from mine.

"Yeah," I breathe out before she pulls me into a passionate kiss, which quickly deepens. We made out for probably more than 2 minutes and we both stopped for air, and call it a night. I peck her lips once more and saw her unlock her door and get in, closing her door, I hear a lock. I get in my apartment and I was met by a smirking Mercedes on the couch watching television looking at me.

"So, how was the date?" she asks with one of her signature smirks.

"The best I've ever had...like, ever." I breathe out and she takes the remote and offs the tv, facing me almost immediately after I mention what I just said.

"That good, huh?" she asks, and I simply nod my head and sigh happily, earning a giggle from her.

"Well, tell me about it!" I took a deep breathe and start from the beginning. I love talking about Santana. I told Mercedes about our exchange of 'I love you's' and she was totally shrieking now, well for about 10 minutes, actually.

"I'm starting to like Santana a whole lot more." Mercedes states out, after her screaming fiesta. I nodded my head and can't stop thinking of Santana.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. Had a long night." I stood up from the couch. We both said our good night's and I agreed to tell Mercedes all about my feelings for Santana tonight. I made my way to my room, took a quick shower, changed into a tank and sweats, and jumped into bed almost immediately. I dream of Santana and how perfect the date was.

_She's really somethin', I love her. Tonight just makes me fall in love with her even more. The best part of it all is that I know she loves me too. I really am the luckiest girl alive. _

Since I was thinking about Santana, I pulled out my phone from the drawer and texted her.

_**To: Santana**_

_**Thank you for an amazing night. Good night Santana :) **_

I got a text back immediately, I smiled.

_**From: Santana**_

_**No no, thank YOU for an amazing night! ;)  
Good night baby 3 **_

_**To: Santana **_

_**I love you 3 **_

_**From: Santana**_

_**I love you too 3 **_

I smiled widely and fell a sleep looking at the text.

* * *

**Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up feeling the happiest I've ever felt in a while. Which is a really long time.

"Well, aren't you full of sunshine." Mercedes teases.

"Thanks to this special girl name Santana Lopez, heard of her?" I joked and we both laughed.

"I'm starting to like her, B. Seems like she's making you all kinds of happy, and you deserve to be happy. Especially right after what happen to that man-bitch, Artie."

"It's in the past, Cedes. He doesn't mean anything to me anymore." It's been almost 4 years after our break up. I remember going home crying my eyes out. Artie and I were dating when we were in high school. I got into Juilliard so we had a distant relationship. Since we didn't get to skype often, I wanted to surprise him before our 2 year anniversary. I went back to Lima and when I went inside of his house, with the key he gave me, I saw him with another girl having sex on his bed.

After that night, I just ran back to my old house and called Mercedes. I gave both my parents and my sister and good bye hug and never looked back. Artie tried contacting me through my parents but they didn't bulge. When he tried asking help from my sister, she went all ape shit and beat the fuck out of him; which she sent me a picture of his black eye.

Then one day I answered his call, he was really grateful for that. He told me how sorry he was, and started ranting on about how he was so stupid for ever cheating on me with a whore.

"Brittany, I'm so sorry. I should have never cheated on you with her. She wasn't near as attractive as you-"

"Is that all you see in me Artie!?" I practically yelled through the phone. "How attractive I look?!"

"Of course not B!"

"Don't you fucking use that nickname on me Artie!" he kept apologizing. A few years ago I would have forgive him. But this was different. I didn't know how many fucking times he had been cheating on me.

"How many times have you cheated on me?" I asked him softly, my voice sounding a little strain but calm. It probably caught him off-guard but I needed to know-I wanted to know.

"Brittany, it doesn't ma-"

"Fucking answer the question." I raised my voice.

"More than 10."

I could feel my eyes water. But I didn't want to cry right now. Not while he has something on me. I'm not gonna surrender like that.

"Were there different people or was it the same girl."

"There were different people."

"Okay. I forgive you."

"Thank you Brittany. I'd like another chance. It'll take a while to have your trust again but-" I interrupted what he was going to say again.

"No. I forgive you. But I will never forgive what you did to me. I never want to see your face ever again. Artie. And you stay the hell away from my family. That's the best thing you could do for me."

It took a few minutes after he spoke.

"Of course. I just want to say I'm sorry. Bye Brittany. I love you." and then the call ended.

I broke down and cried to myself that night. Mercedes came into our place finding me on the floor with tears.

After that night, I never got into a relationship with anyone. I've had a few dates here and there, and some one night stands, but nothing more than that. So, having these strong feelings for Santana right away was scaring the fuck out of me. But I'm taking the risk, and that's the best thing I've ever done.

"I'm gonna go now, B." Mercedes says so, walking out to the door.

"Yeah, okay."

"See you tonight, Britt. Or maybe not..." she winks and I blush, which didn't go unnoticed by her, I could hear her giggling from outside.

I smile at myself as my thoughts wander to Santana again.

_**From: Santana**_

_**I got some amazing news! text me back when you're free. xx**_

_**To: Santana**_

_**I'm free now. What's up?**_

_**From: Santana**_

_**Awesome. This news is way too important to be told through text. Can we meet now?**_

_**To: Santana**_

_**Yeah, of course. What time?**_

_**From: Santana**_

_**Well, I'm at home. I'm guessing you are too? If so, mind coming over or vise versa?**_

**To: _Santana_**

**_Anything would be fine._**

_**From: Santana**_

**_Cool, come over whenever you're ready. I'll set both of us up for lunch xx_**

_**To: Santana**_

_**Okay, can't wait!**_

**_From: Santana_**

**_Love you x_**

**I smiled at her text and I _love that we're both so comfortable with saying it to each other. Well, texting I guess. But still._ **

_**To: Santana**_

**_Love you too_**

I've spent the whole time trying to figure out what to wear to Santana's place. Well, Santana and Quinn's place. Ugh! For fuck sakes Brittany, she's just next door. Well, right in front of your door to be precise.

Fuck it.

I put on sweatpants and a sweater, flip flops and went out the door. I knocked on it 2 times, loud enough for her to hear.

A few seconds later the door opened, showing Santana with a big smile.

"Hey, you're here."

"Yeah. Sorry it took so long. I had to do, uh..- some stuff."

"Of course, no worries. Come on, lets get our foods on." she fakes a ghetto voice and I giggled at her dorkiness.

"I made steak, is that okay?" she asks shyly.

"What, of course! I love steak." I smile widely at her and took the plate she handed me.

"Awesome. Do you want juice, water, or wine?"

"Wine would be nice, thanks."

"Ok. Here you go," she poured the wine into the wine glass and we started chatting immediately. Forgetting why we were here in the first place.

"So, what was you big news?" I asked her while taking a sip of wine, while quirking my eyebrow at her. I was starting to get really curious about what she wanted to tell me in person.

"Well, remember when I said we couldn't date because I'm still with Sam?"

"yeah...?" I felt my nerves pick up. Was she gonna end this thing between the both of us? There isn't really an us, though.

"I'm going to tell him about us." Immediately my face relaxes and I feel her tightening both our hands together.

"Oh okay," I let out a relieve sigh and that didn't go unnoticed by her.

"I love you, Brittany. And I want to be able to kiss you in public without having a guilty conscience tell me I can't. I want to be able to call you my girlfriend without having to tell a lie to my boyfriend. I want to be with you." she smiles widely at me and we both leaned in, crashing both of our lips together.

"I love you too. And I want all of that with you."

"I'm telling my parents too. I'm telling them right after I break it off with Sam. I don't know how they're going to take it, but I think they've love me enough to accept the fact that I'm in love with a woman." I think I have a megawatt smile because her eyes are doing that thing when you smile and your eyes does too.

"Let's just relax now." I told her.

"Yeah. Want to watch a movie?" she asks, and I nod my head. She stands up from the couch and makes her way to the tv holding out movies.

"So, horror, adventure, action, or romance?"

I was thinking deeply when she interjected.

"How about Disney?" she asks shyly and I could see her eyes light up. I bet mine were too. I quickly nodded and she smiles widely. She makes her way back and we both move in closer. She cuddles closer into me and I lift my shoulders around her. She rests her head on my chest and we both let out a happy sigh.

We were in the middle of watching the movie, and the scene where they both share the spaghetti comes up. I blurted out probably the stupidest thing ever.

"I'd love it if someone did that to me." I mentally face palmed myself.

"Really? I'd love that too." She smiles at me and leans forward to capture my lips. So far all of our kisses has been PG-13. Which isn't bad, she's really the best kisser ever. Like, seriously, can she be more perfect?

"Can you stay over for tonight?" she asks softly. My eyes widened and I think she felt my arms around her starting to loosen. "Not like that. I'm not ready to take this thing with us that far yet. I just meant like, cuddling and falling a sleep with each other. You don't have to do it if you don't want to. I'm just-"

"I'd love to." I answered her quickly.

"R-really?" she looks up at me and has on the biggest smile ever. I nodded my head and smile back at her. We kissed and just sat there watching the movie.

"Quinn will be home anytime soon. I think she'll love having you around for dinner and overnight. Mercedes should come join us too." she offered.

"Yeah. That would be cool." I felt Santana nod on my chest.

The movie ended, conveniently Quinn walked in.

"Hey San- oh Brittany! Hey!" I stood up and we both hugged. "Are you staying for dinner?" Quinn asked.

"She's staying overnight." Santana cuts in and answers for me which, Quinn's eyes suddenly widens. "No, not like that you ass."

"I wasn't thinking of anything. What are you talking about San." Quinn smirks and walks away from the door to the kitchen. "I'm cooking lasagna tonight. Are you cool with that Britt?"

"Yeah. And if you don't mind, Mercedes is joining too."

"No, not at all. The more the merrier."

"Well, I'll just go home and get my things. I'll come here in an hour?" I look at Santana and she nods.

"Sure." we both kiss and I'm out the door. I could hear Quinn laughing loudly and Santana yelling at her to shut up and keep it down, I giggled at that and walk in.

This was definitely going to be the best night ever.


	11. Chapter 11

"Correct me if I'm wrong. You, Brittany Pierce, staying overnight, at her place?" Mercedes was ranting on and on about me staying over at Santana and Quinn's place. It's not a big deal to be completely honest. I mean, we are just friends. It's not like we were going to have sex or anything.

"Yes, Mercedes, I, Brittany Pierce, am going to stay overnight at her place." I said jokingly. I saw her rolled her eyes. "I don't understand what the big deal is."

"Well, she invited you over for the night, right?" she asked, and I nodded my head slowly.

"So?" I squint my eyes questioningly.

"That could mean two things Britt." Mercedes said in an unenthusiastic voice.

I sighed and decided to play along, "What could it mean?" I said in a huff and slouch on the couch lazily listening to what she was about to say.

I was grabbing my cup of juice when Mercedes started.  
"First, it could mean she wants to have awesome sex with you," she said casually with a shrug.

My eyes widened and I spitted out my juice everywhere. I could see Mercedes trying to stifle a laugh. I gave her a death glare and she just shrugs and hands me a cloth to wipe myself and the cloth.

"Anyway, secondly, it could be her way to tell you she wants this thing between the two you to be serious. It seems pretty serious. She did tell you she was going to tell her parents and end things with Sam. This, may I add, is very brave of her." Mercedes nods in confirmation

"I find it super sweet that she's doing this for you."

"I think she's doing this for her too. I'm just happy to be part of it." I smile softly and Mercedes smiles at me too.

"She really likes you, B. Not like that man whore, Artie." Mercedes had a scowl on her face and I laughed at what she called him.

"Santana would never do anything like that to me. I know it." I was pretty surprise with my confidence with what I said. Ever since Artie, I always had doubts about people. I've always had my guard up ever since him. I guess Santana managed to break through it and I'm glad she did.

"I know she wouldn't, B." we sat in comfortable silence. The only sound that was made was from the clock ticking.

"We should probably get ready soon." I said, interrupting the silence.

"Yeah. We don't have to, though. They're right in front of our door step." Mercedes laughs and I feel myself blush. "Why don't you go pack your overnight bag."

"I already did…" I feel my cheeks redden.

"Oh." I looked everywhere else and tried to not look at Mercedes, I know she was having a smile on her face. "Should we just go over now? They're probably done with dinner by now."

"yeah."

We both stood up and walk out of the door. Mercedes knocks on it a few times and Quinn opens the door with a big smile on her face. I started looking around to find Santana but no luck. Quinn probably saw my wondering eyes.

"Santana is in the kitchen preparing our dinner. We actually already finished preparing but Sanny over there wants this whole thing to be perfect. Hah, perfectionist, so typical."

"Hey!" I could hear Santana call out and we all burst into laughter's. Quinn lets us in and both Mercedes and I took a seat on the dining table and I could hear Quinn and Santana argue about which gravy they should use. Which both of us found really amusing because and one point Santana told Quinn to shut up and not to embarrass themselves.

* * *

After about a good 15 or 20 minute, Santana walks in to the dining room.

"Sorry that you guys have to wait." She gives both of us an apologetic look but her stare lingers on me.

"That's okay. We appreciate that you guys made us dinner. We would have love to help out," Mercedes looks between Santana and I, and interrupts before anything happens. "Brittany here, knows how to cook a killer awesome lasagna, right B?" she winks at me and I see Santana smirk.

"I bet. I'd love to try out some of that killer lasagna."

Quinn walks in on our conversation and sat down abruptly.

"San, can you go get the dinner set up?"

"Yeah, sure." Santana shrugs and walks towards the kitchen.

"Hey Britt, why don't you go help San? I need to catch up with Quinn about stuff. And she seems pretty tired over there on her own." Mercedes points towards Santana who was slacking on the plates and utensils. I nod and made my way to the kitchen.

"Our plan is working pretty good so far, I have to say." Quinn says, mumbling through the dining table.

"Tired?"

"More like exhausted. Things I would do for that girl. Santana deserves someone special. And Brittany is definitely one of them. Don't get me wrong. Sam is a sweetheart. But Santana isn't interested in men." Quinn and Mercedes laughs.

"I think Santana is perfect for Brittany. They both go well with each other." they both nod in agreement and proceed talking about both their best friends.

* * *

"Hey."

"Hey." Santana gives me a smile, I smile back and she gathers the plates again. I think she was done though. She was about to take out the cups and I offered to help, suddenly remembering why I was here in the first place.

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I'm almost done. Did Quinn send you here?" she asks bluntly.

"No, Mercedes did. Why? Do you no want me here?" I asked slowly.

"No. I like you here. Why wouldn't I want you over here? You're staying over tonight anyway." She laughs and I did too. "I'm just asking because Quinn's trying to set both of us together."

"Oh." I didn't really know what to say. I guess I'm glad that Quinn doesn't have any problem with the idea of Santana and I being together. It's refreshing knowing that she isn't one of those homophobic people. Maybe that's why they're both friends.

"She doesn't have to though. Soon we'll be together. If that's what you want of course."

"You know I want that more than anything." I smile at her and she nods, smiling back.

"I want that too." she takes out the wine cups and puts it on top f the counter and moves closer to me. She looks at me, wraps her hands around my waist and leans in. We both kissed for about a good 10 second.

Her lips felt so warm and smooth. So soft and welcoming. I could feel her smile through the kiss and I smiled back too. I kissed her back and she deepens the kiss. I felt her tongue move and I gave her access to my mouth. Our tongues were moving and I moaned into the kiss. We both pulled away at the same time, her hands still at my waist.

"Wow," I breathed out. I really didn't have anything to say or describe how that kiss made me feel. It was a mix of love and arousal.

_God, she tasted so sweet. _

"Wow to you too." she smiles. "We should get these stuff out before they both walk in on us doing it on the counter." she winks at and kisses my cheeks going back to doing whatever she was doing before.

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" Quinn asked. I could see both Mercedes and her smirking, so I would have guessed that they both knew exactly what we were doing in the kitchen.

"Taking out the utensils for you, mom." Santana replies

"Ooooh, a feisty one. Nice catch Britt, I like her a lot more already. Still interested in dicks, though." Mercedes shrugs and Quinn was laughing her ass off. Santana on the other hand giggled and her eyes widen a little.

"Mercedes!" I playfully hit her arm and she feigns hurt.

"What, just because you and Santana are interested in vagina's more doesn't mean all of us are. I'd be glad to have such a hot piece of ass as my girlfriend though. So I guess you win, B. You have a hot piece of ass."

"Why, thank you." Santana puts her hands up to her chest.

"Don't boost her ego more, Mercedes. She's got enough of those." Quinn teases.

"Oh shut up, Q. At least Mercedes admires my beauty." she said jokingly.

"No one thinks you're beautiful." Quinn jokes back and Santana pouts.

"I think you're beautiful." I suddenly blurted out.

Mercedes, Quinn and Santana were staring at me. Both Quinn and Mercedes had a knowing smile, whilst Santana blushed and smiled softly at me, mouthing a 'thank you'.

* * *

After dinner all of four of us sat down and talked. Mercedes had to leave unfortunately. We both said our goodbyes and Quinn decided to call it a night too. Santana and I on the other hand decided to stay up a little while, since both of us don't work for the rest of the week.

"Wanna go to my room and watch tv or do you want to chill here?"

"We could go to your room."

She nods and we both made our way to her room, I had my overnight bag with me. When we entered her room, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon came into my nose. It smelt exactly like her.

"Bathroom is right over there if you need to wash up or anything." she points towards the door. I nod in confirmation and went into the bathroom to wash my face and change into my sleep wear.

I went out of the bathroom and found Santana on her bed with her hair down and no make up on. She was wearing boxer shorts and a tank. She looks really hot right now. Not that she wasn't hot before, but she looks so natural and clear.

I walked towards her and stood awkwardly at the side of the bed and she patted an empty space beside her, signalling me to sit next to her, I sat down and looked down at my hands which was on my lap.

She closes her laptop and looks at me. I smile at her, and she smiles back. She leaned forwards and captures my lips; softly kissing me. The kiss was PG 13 and nothing more.

After a few minutes of kissing, I suddenly felt bold and deepened the kiss. I held onto her neck pulled away. I pushed her back onto the bed and she lay there with her head on the pillow. I leaned in and kiss her lips again. This time, she deepened the kiss. We both gave access to each other and I felt her tongue swirl with mine and we both moaned.

We both started kissing harder and it got sloppier. I didn't pull away but I started removing my shirt. Immediately, Santana stopped my action and pulled away from the kiss.

"n-no.." she stuttered out.

"Sorry..I-i didn't-"

"I want our first time together to be special. And I want it to be when I officially have you all to myself and when you have me to yourself too."

"I understand. I want our first time together to be special, too. I really like you, Santana."

"I really like you too, Brittany."

We both sat in silence. "What do we do now?" I giggled.

"We could go to sleep if you want. Are you tired?"

"Yeah, kinda. Lets go to sleep."

"Okay." she switches the lights off and before she turns off the lamp beside her, she leans onto me and kisses me softly.

"Good night Britt."

"Good night San."

A few minutes later I hear her breathing even out and I fell a sleep, smiling. I knew I was going to feel like the happiest person ever the next morning.

* * *

**I'm so sorry that you guys had to wait for 3 days for this ._. Procrastination just took over me.. hahaha! Hope you enjoy this one! xx**


	12. Chapter 12

I was awake after feeling a pair of soft lips on mine. After adjusting to the brightness of the room, which wasn't mine, I saw a pair of soft dark brown orbs looking at me with the sweetest smile ever. I smiled back.

"Good morning" god damn, her morning voice is so raspy and lustful.

"Good morning." I can't help but feel my cheeks redden from how my voice sounds really deep and croaky. Well I wouldn't mind waking up to this every day

Santana just kept staring at me for what seems like hours. I finally got the initiative to ask her why she was looking at me like that. "Why are you staring like that?"

I didn't get an answer yet, but she just smiled at me and kissed my temple.

"Because you look so beautiful after you wake up. The sunlight made your skin glow. Y-you look stunning." Santana blushes and I can't help but kiss her on the lips and blush too.

"Speak for yourself." I wink at her.

"Are you hungry?"

Before I could answer my tummy grumbles. I felt embarrassed and nuzzle my face on her neck. She chuckles a little and kisses my cheeks.

"It's okay, we can eat. I'm hungry too. Let's get our foods on!" she exclaims and jumps out of bed and holds out her hand for me to grab and stand up too. I happily accept her hand and we make our way to the kitchen.

"What time is it?" I asked while taking a seat on the counter top.

"Hmm, let me check." Santana walks out of the kitchen and yells through the room, "It's only 8:21. Do you have to go somewhere?" she walks back in the kitchen and I see her walk towards the toaster.

"No. Just checking what time it is." I smile at myself.

"Alright. Do you want anything?"

"Anything would be fine, San. Maybe cereal and toast would be enough. I do live like right next door so I can eat anything if it isn't enough."

"I know, I just- I want you to feel welcome here." She gives a nervous laugh which I found really cute, too cute that I leaned in and kiss her passionately, which she moaned into.

"Mmmm," Santana moans into the kiss even more and I deepen the kiss feeling a little bit more bold, I cupped her boobs and she squealed.

"S-sorry.. I-I d-didn't mean t-to-" I stuttered. _Oh my god, why did you fucking do that?! You think you're smooth don't you, Pierce? Well guess what? You're not! Oh my gosh, this is so embarrassing. What the fuck. _

"N-no. You just caught me off-guard. I like it… when you… touched me, just putting it out there."

"Sorry." I apologize again. I don't know what for, but I felt like I needed to.

"Hey, don't apologize for turning me on, ever." She winks at me and gropes my ass, making me squeal like she did a minute ago. I could feel a blush slowly creep onto my cheeks and I turn away. She laughs and pulls out of our embrace. "I should go make the toast. You can chill out on the living room. I'll take your breakfast to you. Don't worry about it." I nodded and walked to the living room.

* * *

"Here, your cereal and toast, and apple juice."

"Thank you."

Like exactly on time, Quinn walks out of her room with a yawn and walks pass us, "Morning San, morning Britt."

"Good morning" I chirped and Santana just nods at Quinn.

"Q, I made you omelets and some bacon."

I saw Quinn's eyes widen and she runs towards the kitchen in less than a second and comes out with a plate and a bowl on her hands. She sits with us on the couch and eats her food silently.

"Thanks, San. Oh Britt, how did you sleep? This one here didn't sleep-kick, did she?" Quinn asks with a smirk on her face and a quirked eyebrow.

Santana shoves playfully at Quinn and gives her a death glare. I giggled, it was amusing to see both of them argue with each other. It's cute.

"Haha, no, she actually stayed in the same position we fell asleep in. Surprisingly she woke up before me, weird."

"WHAT?!" Quinn squealed and I was taken back by her sudden outburst, Santana was too, her eyes were widened.

"What?"

"Nothing. I just had a sudden thought of something, sorry. Oh, San, Sam called just now. Another reason why I'm up this early," she sighed, "He was asking why you weren't answering his calls. I told him you were busy with things, and that you went to bed again. He told me to tell you that he was okay or something like that." Quinn shrugs and continues eating her bacon.

"Oh, thanks, Q."Santana says, and Quinn nods in acknowledgement.

I can't lie, I feel really uncomfortable that they were talking about Sam so openly, I didn't want to interrupt. I was curious about what Sam was talking about what he meant when he told Quinn, 'he was okay'. I think Santana must have picked up my mood shift because she intertwined our fingers together and tightened her grip.

Quinn abruptly stands up and takes her plates with her, "Well, I'll leave you two love birds on your own. I'm going to go shower. Unlike Santana, I have to go to work."

"Oh shut it, Fabgay." Santana rolls her eyes and I chuckle at the scene being unfolded in front of me, although they're insulting each other, it's obvious they care about each other as much.

"Whatever, eat my ass, Slowpez." And with that, Quinn walks away.

"I wonder how you guys manage not to burn this whole place down when you actually have real quarrels happening. It's amazing how you guys even manage to live together." I laughed and Santana joined in too.

"I honestly have no idea either. In all honesty, I really care about Quinn. Without her I don't think I could have made it all through high school, you know?" I nodded. I understood completely at what she meant.

"She was there for you when you had troubles, huh?"

"She was there for everything. She was there when my mom and dad had a huge fight, she was there when I got into fights, she was there through all of my heterosexual break ups, she was there when I almost got expelled, she was there when I had trouble coming out, and she was there when I needed someone the most," I could see Santana's lips curl up a little and I smiled warmly at her, she smiled back. "She's a fag," I giggled at that, "But she's my fag."

"Your relationship with Quinn is adorable. Can't lie, I'm actually really glad she's not gay." We both burst into laughter's.

* * *

"Okay guys, I'm going now. Try not to tear the whole place down by your mind blowing sex. And try to keep it down. Have fun!" Quinn walked out the door, leaving Santana and I blushing furiously. I could hear Quinn giggling on the other side of the door.

"God damn it Fabray!" Santana yelled, and I blushed even more. I don't really know why.

After eating our breakfast, we decided to watch tv on the couch. We were in the same position we were in about an hour ago.

"I'm going to shower. Feel kind of icky." Santana stands up and stretches.

"Okay." I smile and continue watching whatever we were watching.

"Want to join me?" my eyes widened from her offer.

Did I hear correctly? Did she just asked me to shower with her?

"Wha-"

"Do you want to shower with me, Britt?" she giggles, probably from my dumbfounded expression. "You don't have to. I'm just asking if you'd like to sho-"

"Yes!" I cut her off. She chuckles and pulls me up. She kisses my lips and then my cheeks. I blush a little and realization suddenly hits me. Santana was about to see me naked. And I was about to see her naked.

"Hey, are you okay?" I hear her ask me. I nodded and we made our way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. Just want to make sure, that you're okay." She says shyly. I lean in and kiss her already red cheeks which got even redder.

"I'm fine, thank you."

* * *

One we got into the bathroom, we both just stood there awkwardly fiddling with our shirts. Santana made the first move though. She took off her shirt and dropped it to the ground. My draw dropped, she didn't see because she was busy taking off her sweatpants.

When I finally got my jaw to form in its original place, and just looked at her flawless body. And oh my gosh, her toned abs. Not to mention her beautiful legs, her boobs, and just all of her body. I was I guess you could say, taking all of it in. _Hands down the best morning ever._

She looked at me and she had an eyebrow quirked up, "Aren't you going to take off your clothes too? Or are you going to shower with all of that on?" I could hear the amusement in her voice which I blushed.

"Y-yeah.." I took off the same amount of clothing she did. I feel a pair of eyes scanning up and down my body, and I immediately felt self-conscious. I don't know why. I've always been comfortable with how my body looked. Maybe it's because I got a hot chick checking me out with nothing on, except her panties.

"You look beautiful." I hear her breathe out

"T-thanks." It feels really hot in here now.

I see Santana pull her last clothing down and I can't help but stare at her body. Like, all of it. I made sure to take my time and scan every single part of her bare body and take it all in. I could see she's patiently waiting for me to take out the last part of my clothing too. And right then, I slip my panties down and look back up at her soft eyes. She was smiling at me, and I smiled back. Feeling my 'self consciousness' gone.

"Come on," she held her hand out for me, "lets get in the shower."

We get into the shower and she switches the shower tab on. Feeling the hot water run through my hair till my body and I felt her move closer at the back of me. I see her tan hands reaching out for a bottle of shampoo and a few seconds later I feel her hands scrubbing my hair with what I think is shampoo. She's working with washing my hair and it feels really good.

"Mmm," I moaned. "feels good.." she didn't reply but I felt her smile on my shoulder.

After washing both our hair, I offered to help her wash her body and she nodded. I took out the bottle of soap and gently rub it on her skin. I made my way to her chest and hesitated. I didn't know if she wanted me to touch her twins.

"Go ahead." Santana randomly blurted out.

She probably knew I was giving a confuse expression and she elaborated almost immediately.

"You can… you know, wash my uh… boobs."

Instead of answering, I just washed her twins and I heard a tiny moan came out of her mouth. This is seriously really turning me on right now, and I think she knows. Because, I'm pretty sure she's really turned on right now too.

"B-Britt?" Santana's voice was shaky and raspy, it's seriously really hard not to jump on her right now. Especially since she's naked.

"Yeah?"

"I want you now." My eyes widened. Did she actually just say that?

"W-what"

"It's really hard to wait for the right time. You're naked, with me right now and we're taking a shower together. Sounds a lot like shower sex. I'm just really horny right now, sorry." She laughs nervously.

I turn her body, so now she's staring at me. I lean in and kiss her passionately. I feel her hands wondering around my body and finally settling on my ass. I settled on her waist and we both kept kissing. I deepen the kiss and once I pull out I could see her lips were sore, I bet mine were too.

I sucked on her neck and she let out a soft moan. I licked and sucked it even harder, making her moan louder. I made my way to her collar bone and sucked on it. I went back to her neck and made sure to leave a hickey. I traveled up to her jaw line and licked every part of her skin. She tastes so good.

I kiss her on the lips again and deepened the kiss. My left hand cupping her cheek while my other free hand working its way down to her core. I flick through her wet folds and she let out a breathy moan.

"Oh god Britt…" I traveled down and found what I was looking for. I inserted one finger in and she moaned louder than she ever did before. After pumping in and out of her, I added another finger in and resume what I was doing. Santana moaned my name and held onto my neck. I felt her nails dug into my back.

"Harder Britt! Harder!" She moaned out.

I did as I was told and pumped into her harder. I could feel her walls clenching around my finger and her body shaking uncontrollably. I bent down and sucked on her clit which she moaned. I licked through her folds and pump faster.

"I-I'm so close Britt…" she moaned out.

Her insides were still clenching and I knew she was really close. I sucked on her clit even harder and finally, she exploded on my tongue. I licked and slurped her juices and took out my fingers.

I gave her a few minutes to settle her orgasm. My legs were wobbly. The weird thing was that I came off from just pleasuring her.

"Wow." She breathed out with a light laugh.

"Yeah, wow."

"That was literally the best orgasm I've ever had. Your turn."

"Nah. I kind of already came…" I told her shyly.

"What? From doing that to me?" I nodded and she smiled widely at me. "Well, I still owe you."

"Maybe next time then." I smile back at her and she nods.

"Lets get out of the shower and put some clothes on." She says so and I nod, standing up. I offered her my hand, which she took happily.

* * *

"Lets watch a movie!" I suggested and Santana chuckled and nods.

"What kind?"

I roll my eyes at her, "You know what kind."

"Disney?"

"Duh!" I smile at her and lean in to kiss her cheek.

"Okay," she laughs, "Beauty and the Beast?" she asks and her eyes light up.

"Yes!" I said, jumping happily on the couch while Santana was laughing. _Her laugh is so adorable._

Santana sets up the DVD and sits down next to me on the couch. We both cuddled and she throws a blanket onto us. I snuggled my body closer into her and we both let out a happy sigh.

"That was nice." I told her while still cuddled up with her. I really like being indoors with Santana. She's so comfortable to cuddle with. I closed my eyes and relaxed with her body.

"Yeah," there was a long comfortable silence."Britt?"

"Mhm?"

"I broke up with Sam."

My eyes shot open and I felt my heart skipped a beat. She did what? My head was racing with so many thoughts, I shut myself up.

"I called him earlier this morning when you were still a sleep. I think that was why he called Quinn this morning."

"Oh." She took that as a sign to continue.

"I told him that I was in love with someone else and he was actually calm about it. He sounded really sad though. He kept quiet throughout the whole phone call. When I mention that I was not in love with a guy, but a girl, he went ape shit. He was saying things like, 'So you never loved me?' or 'what the fuck Santana, so nothing was real between us then?' I felt really bad. I don't blame him for being mad at me, though. I'm just glad I didn't mention your name. That would have been major shit."

Usually I'd comfort her and say that everything's okay and she did the right thing, but my thoughts were going on about what she said. Santana basically just told me she loves me indirectly.

"You said in love."

"Huh?" I pulled my body away from Santana and I could see her face being scrunched up into the most adorable face ever.

"You said you were in love with someone else. You mentioned the word love." I could see her face change from confusion to a shocked expression.

"I-I.. Uh….I love you Brittany." I felt my body tingle when she said that. "I love you, and it's crazy. Because we hardly known each other that long, and I already feel this weird connection with you. I just- I love you." I smile widely at Santana and kiss her softly. Softest that I've ever kissed anyone before. We pulled away and I smiled at her.

"I love you too, Santana, so much." It was her turn to smile widely and we both crash our lips together. This is seriously like the best ever. Then again, everyday with Santana is the best day ever.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Everything was rushed and I didn't hesitate or think for a second.

"Yes!" I kept nodding my head and we both kissed again. Finally breaking off the kiss, we leaned onto each other's embrace and snuggled closer.

"I love you, Britt."

"I love you too, San. So much."

* * *

**So, funny thing is that I actually wrote quarter of this on Friday. But apparently I procrastinated again, hahaha, oh wells. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There isn't as much fluff in this chapter but you finally got some sexy time action ;) xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Just to clear this up for the new readers. On chapter 8 I made a huge mistake. I already written the "I love you" part. On chapter 12 I did the same thing, and it came off like it was their first time saying that to each other. I'm so sorry for the confusion. I just hope you guys could maybe think of it in a different way. Like, on chapter 8, they did say I love you, but neither of them said "I'm in love with you." so yeah. I seriously would like to thank this anonymous review from someone. Seriously. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter guys, xx **

* * *

I spent this whole entire week with no work, with Santana. We basically just went on mini dates and had a few 'sleepovers' here and there. Wanky. With all seriousness though, this whole week might be the best I've had in...-well ever since Artie.

I think with the amount of time Santana and I spent with each other, we've gotten more comfortable. Which, is like amazing. Now I know that she loves music and singing, and just being fabulous, her words not mine. And she got to know me. The _real me_. Santana is seriously like the best thing that's ever happened to me. Although this whole week has been eventful, I have to go back to work. Yup. With the one and only Sam Evans.

I don't think I can even look at the guy and not feel guilty that he basically just lost his long term girlfriend who realize she was gay and shit just happens. I mean, for all I know, the guy could have possibly wanted to propose and out of a sudden, 'Oh sorry, I'm gay.' I can't imagine how it feels, I really can't. Speaking of Sam, besides the part where I'm working for him, he's been calling Santana a lot lately. Of course, she declines his calls when she's with me, he calls Quinn instead. Which is fucking annoying.

Don't get me wrong, I'd probably do the same if I lose someone like Santana to someone else, I would go all kinds of crazy. But lets just say I wouldn't have insulted that much. His words and not mine, and I quote; _"Look Santana, I really don't think you're gay. Maybe you're bi, but you're not gay. What we had together is still here. We still have it all. I really love you, San. I know you love me too. Maybe you're just confuse about things and thought that you're gay...but you're not. I know I should have done this before it was too late. Santana, will you marry me?"_

Try and guess what her answer and reaction was? Oh, you know what it is? Well, lets see;

_"__What the fuck Sam?! Look, I fucking understand that you're probably confuse about my sexual orientation at the moment. But I have never been so sure in my life about something except, I know that I am gay. I'm not bi. I've never had this special feeling thing with any guy before. Including you. I do feel bad for dragging you along with me all these years. But I'm being completely honest with you right now; I am gay. So, no Sam, I won't marry you. I finally found someone I love wholeheartedly."_

After that she basically just ended the call and ravish me in a kiss which quickly turned into a really intense make out, which turned into our 'macking' time. We made love for probably about a good 2 hours tops.

I remember when I couldn't feel my legs for the rest of the day. That's just how good Santana is in bed with her god damn fingers. Oh, do not get me started with how good she is with her fucking tongue. That girl can swirl that tongue in me any time of the day. On the side note though, I love her, I can't even believe just how much I'm so into her, and I know she loves me too.

This might make me sound like a total asshole but, I'm just really glad she's gay- no, like, fully gay. Not bi. Not that I have a problem with bi's, it's just...If Santana was...I think I'd be really paranoid with maybe her.. you know...being attracted to Sam.

Like for fuck sakes, they were together for who knows how god damn long. I just really don't know what I would do without Santana. She means a whole lot to me and if there's anyway that I was about to lose her, I'd go all mother fucking ape shit. That girl is the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm not going to fuck this shit up.

Before thinking even more, Santana's a little horny now. "mmm, Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"If you get fired, you can work with me, you know. You'll get paid too, don't worry."

"Hmmm... I don't know, San. I don't think I can keep my hands to myself from touching your body and fucking you in your office on your table, making you scream my name. Which would make the employees very uncomfortable. May I also add, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from fingering you until you cum, and just when you think I'm done with you, I push you onto your chair and go down on you. Licking your clit, and making you shake. And I definitely could never stop myself from grinding on you and cum at the same time with you. So, no, baby, I don't think I can work with you. Unless you can find a way to persuade me some how." I teased, which Santana groaned really loudly at.

"Baby, you know I hate it when you tease." Santana says so as she sucks on my neck making me moan softly. "I think I'm a little wet. So you better stop talking dirty and do the dirty. Touch me, Britt-britt."

I shivered and we made our way to her room. Sexy time with Santana is always the best.

* * *

**_To: Brittany _**

**_Hey britt-britt, hope you're having an amazing day, even though you're stuck at work_**

_**From: Brittany **_

_**I'm fine baby. Work sucks as usuals, and I still have no clue about what I'm actually working as.. oh and Sam has been giving me these weird looks the whole day. Is he going to murder me? I got a feeling he is. Omg, he definitely is.**_

_Santana smiles at the term of endearment but frowns almost immediately when Brittany said Sam was giving her weird looks. Did he know about them being together? He couldn't. Maybe he's just staring at her because they are friends, he knows that. Well, neighbors, to be precise. _

_**To: Brittany **_

_**He isn't going to murder you, baby. He can't, that would be unfair to all the ladies that wants to fuck you till you cum. & when I say 'ladies' I meant only me. You belong to me. I don't share. Well, I don't share you. So, the only woman you're ever going to fuck so hard would be me. I return favors too. ;)**_

**_From: Brittany _**

**_Damn right you're the only woman that I'll have sex with, and make you cum so hard. Even if you don't return favors, I'd probably get off from fucking you too. Honey, I have to work. Stop making me wet and horny, or else I'll have to masturbate in the toilet thinking about you again. I'll text you laterx_**

_**To: Brittany **_

_**I'm horny too, babe. We'll talk about the masturbation later Have fun at work baby, love you x**_

_**From: Brittany **_

_**We will, lol. Love you too xo**_

_Santana smiles at herself and lets her thoughts flow for a moment. She feels like she's the luckiest girl in the world._

* * *

**6:14 pm**

Brittany and Kurt got release early from work today, since there wasn't any paper work due anytime soon, Sam decided to let them go home early instead. She may not have like Sam all that much but at least he is a decent guy. Oh, and of course, he pays well.

"Oh my fucking god, We can finally go home! Praise the lord!" Kurt exclaims loudly, jumping up and down, eliciting a giggle from Brittany who was packing her things.

"I thought you don't believe in god?"

"Oh honey, I don't. But times like this, you got to fuckin' praise anything." they both laughed out loud and made their way to the lift.

Before they could reach the lift, Sam called Brittany out.

"Hey, Brittany!" Sam runs towards Kurt and Brittany's direction and stops just a few steps later.

"Uh, yeah?" _Oh no...is he going to make me stay? Please don't. Pllllleeeeeeeaaaaseeeeeeeee._

"Sorry to uh, stop you. But I just want to know if you've heard anything from Santana lately?"

Brittany just stared at Sam questioningly and quirked an eye brow. She was genuinely confuse.

"You know...you've heard that we split. Uh, I tried calling Quinn again but she won't answer my calls and I think they blocked my number. So since you're her neighbor, I thought that maybe you might have heard anything from" her?" Brittany couldn't help but feel bad for Sam. He looked so desperate, but she really didn't have anything to tell him. Maybe except, _'Oh sorry dude. I'm totes tapping you girl, which isn't your girl no more, oops.' _but that's so unlike her.

"Sorry Sam, I haven't heard from her about you. But when I do, I'll tell you, okay?" Brittany offers him a tight lip-smile.

"Okay, thank you. Sorry, you can go now. Thank you so much." Sam looked genuinely thankful and he walked away.

Both Kurt and Brittany turn away and continue making their way to the lift.

"Well that was fucking awkward." Kurt said while pressing the down button for the lift.

"Yeah, I know. I feel like a total asshole. I know it isn't my fault, but I can't help but feel like I ruined his life." Brittany looks down at her shoes, while biting her lips.

"Honey, you didn't ruin his life., you can't blame yourself either. Santana is gay, and she fell for you. You can't help who you're attracted to. I'm sure this is all for the best, imagine what would happen if Sam were to propose to Santana when deep down inside she's gay. In a few years time, they would have serious issues if they had kids. If you didn't step into the picture, things would have been very fucked up and he would be in a terrible state. You should be congratulating yourself for making Santana realize before it was too late." Once Kurt was finish with his sentence, the door of the lift coincidentally open, letting the two of them walk in.

"I guess you are right..." Brittany says while nodding her head.

"Of course I am. I'm always right, duh." Kurt laughs softly, Brittany joins along.

"So, got a date with your boyfrrrriiiieeeennnddd?" Brittany says in a sing songy voice.

"Sadly, no. He's out station with his family members. He sent me pictures of his vacation though. So I guess it isn't too bad." Kurt shrugs, "What about you and Santaaannnnaaa?" It was his turn to do the voice now.

"We're okay... No, we're more than okay! She's so awesome, Kurt. It's like she's a god send! Santana is just- she's really cheesy, and tells this really weird jokes, she has great taste in music, food, and clothes. She likes saving money and I don't know! She's also great in bed, may I add. She's perfect." Brittany says dreamily.

Kurt watched how Brittany was looking straight ahead at the elevator door, dreaming about Santana. He felt happy for his friend, she deserves someone like Santana. He has only met Santana at least twice, and thought she seems nice.

"Well, I'm so happy for you and Santana. I ship you guys. Oh wait, did you just say great in bed?!" He squealed as he repeat what Brittany said.

Brittany however had a blush on her face. Out of a sudden the elevator door opened and Brittany sprung out to get some air. It was getting hot in there.

"Oh my gay- you guys did it!" he yelled loudly catching a few attention from their co-workers.

"Kurt!" Brittany whisper shouts. "Keep it down! Yes...we did _it_" She blushed at the mention of having sex with Santana.

"Awww, you're blushing! That's so adorable! Well, I really have to meet her, now. You guys seem serious."

"Haven't you already met her? And I guess we are pretty serious. I mean, I did confess that I was in love with her, that is pretty big."

"Yeah, but I met her when she was with Sam, and the only conversation we had was a 'hello' and a 'would you like a refill on your coffee Ms Lopez?' so that doesn't count. By the way, of course it's big! You guys know each other for like a month and here you are confessing each others love." Kurt gushes. They walk out of the building and walked straight ahead.

"Is it too soon?" Brittany asks while they were walking.

"Too soon for what?" Kurt turns his head and faces Brittany, stopping at the side of the path.

"The 'I love you' and 'I love you too' thing. Is it too soon?"

"No. Sure, you guys may not have known each other that long, but so what? This is about to be really fucking cheesy, so bare with me. It's about what you feel towards each other that matters. Not how long you've know each other. You have to go with what you feel inside your heart."

"Woah. That was really cheesy." Brittany jokes.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, do you want to hang out? Or did you have plans with your giiiiirrrrllllfrrrrriiiiieeeend?"

"Shut up," Brittany laughs, "No, I don't. She's working pretty late today. I was about to kill some time by staying at home and watch Law and Order: SVU. Yes, I'm aware that it's pretty sad."

"Well, shall we go and shop Miss. Pierce?"

"Why, I thought you would never ask." they both laughed and walk straight ahead to a mall.

* * *

** 8:05 pm **

There was a knock on a door.

"Yeah, who is it?" Santana says, while still looking at her computer screen, typing out paper works.

"Uh, Santana? Sorry to intrude, but there's someone who wants to see you." Santana's assistant says while still holding on to the door knob.

"Oh, okay. Bring them in, whoever it is."

Santana's assistant makes way for a tall blonde figure to walk into Santana's office. She stood there, wearing knee high boots, dark denim jeans and a grey sweater. Her hair was down, in natural curls, and her eyes looked bluer than ever. Santana's breath hitched when she saw the blonde, she could feel her lips twitching up.

"Uh...Br-britt... w-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to check up on you. I called Quinn if she was there with you, but she said she was busy too. And you wouldn't be having dinner because she usually comes and orders take out for you. So, I figured why not come here and visit you with dinner." Brittany holds up the plastic bag to show Santana. "I hope you like Chinese."

"I love it." Santana breathes out. Almost completely forgetting that her assistant was still in the office. "Oh, yeah, uh," Santana shakes her head trying to focus. "Kitty, you can go home now. You've been here long enough. I'm pretty sure you need to rest. Go home."

"Are you sure San? I could just stick around a few more hours and help you out with all those paper works." Kitty offered while pointing at the pile of paper on Santana's desk.

"It's alright Kitty. We can handle them tomorrow if I'm not able to finish it. For now, go home, get some rest, and chill."

"Alright. Good bye San, don't stay up here again. You had a terrible neck ache that time."

Santana rolls her eyes at her assistant for pampering her. "I'll be fine Kitty, go home. Good bye."

"Okay, bye, oh, bye to you too Brittany." and just like that, Kitty was out the door.

"You let your workers call you by your first name?" Brittany asks while taking a seat on the opposite of Santana, taking out the take outs and placing it on the table, careful not to ruin anything.

"Yeah, of course. I hate when people approaches me with 'Ms Lopez' or 'Boss Lopez' or even 'Ms Boss Lopez'. It irritates me."

"Really, why? You are their boss." Brittany asks out of curiosity.

"Yes, I'm the boss, but making them call my first name actually makes me feel like I'm one of them, you know? Like I'm working with them, and they're working with me. It makes me feel like we're actually co-workers and stuff. I don't know, did that make sense?"

"Hahaha, don't worry, I get what you mean." Brittany smiles warmly at her, and Santana smiles back.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

**9:18 pm**

"Thanks for the food. I didn't realize I was that hungry." Santana pointed to all the food she ate.

"Hahaha, you're very much welcome." Brittany smiles at her.

"You don't have to stay, you know. It's really boring over here..usually Quinn comes over, hands me dinner, chills for a while and then leaves after she eats."

"Okay, but I'm not Quinn. Can you blame me if I want to just sit here and accompany my _girlfriend_ while she works?"

Santana and Brittany both smile at the term of 'girlfriend'. They were still trying to get use to the fact that they were both girlfriends. It was pretty unusual for Santana. Out of a sudden, she used to have a boyfriend and now she has a girlfriend. Mind blown. Just- mind blown.

"Of course I want my girlfriend here. But I'm just worried that she'll get bored. I wouldn't want that now, would I?"

"Hmmm, I guess not." Brittany husks seductively, and leans in on Santana and they both lock lips. "Mmm, your chap stick tastes really good," Brittany mumbles against Santana's lips. They both smile in the kiss, neither of them moving their lips. Brittany pulled away from the kiss. "Mmm, cherry tastes really good on you." Brittany flirts.

"Why don't you keep tasting me then, if you like it so much." Santana flirts back with a raspy voice that Brittany was immediately turned on by.

"Awww, baby, I would love to. But you got to start doing your paper works."

With that, Santana resumes her paper work and Brittany walks over to the couch that Santana has in her big ass office. A few minutes later Brittany falls fast a sleep on the couch. It was just so comfy and she was a little sleepy.

**1:55 am**

Santana checks the time on her computer screen and gasps. Was she really working on her paper work that long?

"Where did the fucking time go?" she mumbles to herself but was caught off guard from her thinking by a light snore. Santana's attention was suddenly directed to the snore. _Brittany. _Santana stood up from her chair and made her way to the couch where Brittany was. Santana smiled to herself at how adorable Brittany looked when she was a sleep. She saw Brittany shiver a little so she went to her desk and took out some cozy blankets, and throw it around Brittany.

Santana leans down and plants a soft kiss on Brittany's for head.

"Well if tonight's going to be a long night, at least I have you around." she whispers to herself, and continues doing her paper work.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry that I didn't update for like what? A week? Anyways, seriously, thank you whoever you are that pointed out about the chapter 8 and 12 thing. Really appreciate it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There wasn't much Brittana in this, but yeah, there will be in the next chapter, which will probs be tomorrow? idek man ._. xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok, before anyone murders me, I apologize for the delay. Uh..., about 5 days, I think? I had exams... okay? Ok, ok, I can't blame it on the exam because I have 2 week hols now. Ehm... hah..hah... sorry! Well, here's your story! *nervously smiles* BYE!**

* * *

**8:38 am**

"Ugh," Brittany grunts. She hated waking up in the morning, and oh my god, wherever she is, is bright as fuck. The sun is shining directly towards her. A few moments later though, her eyes adjusted to her surrounding and she realizes that she was still at Santana's office. She suddenly remembered that she had came over to accompany her girlfriend, she must have fallen a sleep. Couldn't blame her, the couch was fucking comfortable.

She heard some weird noises, it seems to be that someone is typing from a computer keyboard. Brittany turns her head to where she heard the noise from, and was met with Santana's beautiful features from the sun ray. Santana looked really beautiful right now. Well, Santana always looks beautiful, but it looks like she's glowing from the light of the sun.

"Hey beautiful." Brittany speaks up, surprise that her voice was extremely raspy. Santana turns her focus from the computer to Brittany, and smiles warmly at her.

"Hey," Santana greeted, and then types a few things out before speaking once again. "Did you sleep good? I hope your neck isn't sore. I put extra comfy pillows, just in case."

Brittany smiles at how thoughtful Santana is.

"No, my neck is fine. Thank you, for the pillows." she smiles at the Latina, and Santana smiles back.

Yup, I wouldn't mind waking up to this every fucking morning. Brittany thought to herself.

"You seemed really sleepy last night. You didn't have to come over here and accompany me if you were that tired, Britt. I could always just order take out."

"I know, San. But I just really wanted to see you, and I missed you so much." Brittany walked towards Santana and pouted. The Latina couldn't help but grin widely and kiss her girlfriends lips. Santana felt Brittany smile into the kiss and she smiled back too.

"Well, thank you for coming over, and I missed you too." they both pecked each others lips, before pulling back.

"San? Have you stayed up all night doing...that?" Brittany asked, pointing towards the computer screen with a lot of pictures and words in them. Seemed like Santana has been busy all night, because the structures of the edits were beyond amazing.

"Uh, yeah. Things like this happens a lot around here. Sometimes I stay overnight and do paper works, designs and edits."

"You shouldn't stay up too much, baby. It's not good for your body and brain. Have you at least closed your eyes for a moment?" "No..," Santana answered honestly. "If I close my eyes for even a second, I know I'd fall a sleep and I wouldn't be able to finish this. I'm almost done, so after this we can go and have some breakfast, if you want." Santana offered, but Brittany declined.

"Baby, you have to rest. We can have breakfast- or I guess brunch later on, after you get a few hours of sleep." Santana loved tat Brittany cared about her and her well being so much.

"Alright, alright," with that, Santana clicked save on her files and leaned back on her chair. "yessss...it's finished. Will you stay with me over here? Or do you have somewhere else to go?"

"No, I can stay here with you. But, what for?"

"To sleep...," Santana looked down shyly. "I-I like to cuddle..."

Brittany broke into a huge megawatt smile and kissed her girlfriend softly.

"Lucky for you, I like to cuddle too. Come on, lets go and cuddle on the couch." Brittany pecks her girlfriends lips once more and they both walk towards the couch, cuddling.

They talked for a few minutes, but when Santana didn't response to Brittany's question, the blonde knew that her girlfriend was a sleep.

"Good night, San. Or is it good morning? Uhhh, have fun sleeping baby." Brittany kisses Santana's forehead and fell a sleep, too.

Santana giggled in her sleep, feeling warm from Brittany holding tightly around her.

* * *

"We should just leave them alone." Santana stirs, and was half awake. _Was that Mercedes?_

"Oh, come on, why you gotta be like that?" Quinn says, and Santana rolls her eyes. She knew Quinn was pouting now.

"Quinn, stop with that pout," Santana smirks to herself, _knew it. _"It's not going to work."

"Whatevs," Quinn barges in Santana's office and the latina groans.

"God damn it, Fabray. You could have just opened the door a little bit softer!" Santana whisper yells.

Quinn rolls her eyes, "Whatever Lezpez. Why are you even whispering?"

Santana quirks her eye brow at her best friend, and points at Brittany who was laying under her. Quinn moves closer to their direction and when she sees Brittany stirring in her sleep, she apologizes. Mercedes wanted to see what was finally shutting the blonde up, and when she saw her housemate there, she smiled widely.

"S-sorry," Quinn looks down on her feet. Santana saw how apologetic her friend was and decided to step in.

"It's ok, Q. But seriously, shut the fuck up next time, jesus." Santana mutters under her breath. Mercedes lets out a quiet chuckle, and Quinn looks flush.

"So that's where she went last night. Was starting to get worried." Mercedes decided to change the topic.

"Yeah," Santana looks down at the blonde who was snuggling closer to her body. "She brought me dinner and fell a sleep on this couch while watching me do my paper work. I decided against it, that I should wake her up. It was pretty late when I realize she fell a sleep."

"Mmmm..." Brittany grunts, which caught everybody's attention. "Sanny..."

"Yes? I'm here, baby." Santana says softly while rubbing Brittany's arms up and down.

"What time is it?"

"Uh, I don't know, do you guys know what time it is?"

"3 o'clock." Quinn and Mercedes said in unison.

"Fuck! I slept half the day?" Santana panics a little and remembered that she already completed her paper work, and lets out a relief sigh. Brittany sits up and rubs her eye. She automatically kisses Santana's full lips and stares at Quinn and Mercedes.

"Afternoon ladies."

"Hey." Mercedes and Quinn said.

"I think I better go back home and shower." Brittany says while holding her girlfriend's hand.

"You can shower here, if you want." Santana says quickly.

"What?" Brittany's eyes widens, "You have a shower here?"

"What, do you think Santana Marie Lopez, _multi-millionaire_ doesn't have a bathroom for her _own_ in her _OWN building_?" Quinn puts one of her hands to her chest and feigns surprise, "Oh my, what do you take your girlfriend for Brittany!" Mercedes and Santana rolls their eyes at their overly dramatic friend.

"She's just joking, Britt."

"You have a bathroom? Here?" Brittany says, ignoring Mercedes' comment.

"Uh...yes?"

"And you're a multi-millionaire?"

"Umm, I don't know so much about 'multi-millionaire'," Santana says showing air quotes, "but I guess?"

"Oh, puh-lease, I've seen your bank loans, bitch, you're close to being a billionaire."

"Whatever, Q. You know I don't care about money."

"Neither do I. Come on, lets go take a shower, baby." Brittany says, giving her girlfriend a megawatt smile.

* * *

"Wow.." Brittany gasps when she took a step in to Santana's private bathroom. To Quinn's information, no one has ever been in here before, except for Santana and Quinn herself. Brittany, of course, felt fucking honored that Santana would even let her use her own master bathroom.

"Are you just going to stand there and drool over this place, or are you going to get into the shower place with me?" Santana flirts while stripping naked. Brittany's eyes widen from Santana's words and quickly strip down, which made Santana chuckle softly.

Santana walk to the shower place, waiting for Brittany. The blonde had a hard time taking off her bra, Santana saw her struggle and went to Brittany and helped her unbuckle it. Once her bra was unbuckled, Santana placed soft kisses on her girlfriend's shoulder and mouthing 'I love you' against her skin. Brittany smiled to herself.

_When did I get so lucky? _she thought to herself

"What's your pretty little head thinking about, baby?" Santana whispers softly against Brittany's neck, where she was placing short-soft kisses.

"How lucky I am to have you as my girlfriend." Brittany lets out a happy sigh.

"Ditto," Santana lingers her last soft kiss on Brittany's neck and makes the blonde turn to face her. "I want you to know that I am just as lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I love you, Britt-britt." Santana says sweetly, and kisses Brittany's lips, lingering there for a while, neither of them moved. They just stood there, own lips locked with each others. Santana broke the kiss, but pecked her girlfriends lips once more, and taking her hands, walking towards the shower place.

"Come on, as much as I love to have sweet lady kisses with you, I wants ta gets my shower on, oh, and if you're very very lucky, maybe a little sexy time too." Santana whispers the last part to Brittany's ears, while sucking on her earlobe, which was a major turn on for the blonde. And Brittany knew Santana was completely aware of how that made her go crazy.

Santana turned on the shower, and they both let the hot water run through their already hot bodies. Without thinking, Santana leans into Brittany's direction to simply take bath soap, but her core accidentally bumped into her girlfriend's core, which made the both of them moan in pleasure.

"S-sorry, Br-britt." Santana backs off, but was stopped by her girlfriends touch. Brittany leans in and takes Santana's lips to her own and her hands, holding onto Santana hips. After a while of kissing, Brittany grinds into Santana's core.

"Ugh," Santana moans, "Britt, baby, you feel so good."

Brittany grinds onto Santana a little harder, which the Latina response in a loud moan. The blonde stops grinding onto her, which made Santana whimper from the lost, but was immediately a lot more happier when she was met with her girlfriend's amazing fingers which traveled down to her folds, and Brittany finally found her wetness.

"Santana, baby, you've so wet."

"Baby, I know I am. C-can you pl-please just t-touch me?" Santana whines.

Brittany had an idea that she should tease her girlfriend, but she knew that she was equally as wet as her girlfriend, so she decided against it.

"Britt- baby can you just fucking put your finge-" before Santana could have said anything to her girlfriend, Brittany shoved 2 fingers inside of Santana, which made her girlfriend shout her name in pleasure. The blonde quicken her pace from the inside of her girlfriend, and kept hitting Santana's favorite spot, every time.

Brittany felt Santana's walls clench around her finger and she, fastens her pace quicker than before. To make it way more pleasuring, she bent down, only stopping a few seconds, to suck her girlfriend's clit and fasten her pace again.

"OH MY GOD! BRITT! GAH... D-DONT STOP, BABY" Santana's loud moans made Brittany suck on her clit and fasten her pace. Santana's walls were tightly clenching around her finger and she knew she was definitely close.

"Britt, I-i'm clos-" Santana exploded, her juices were everywhere. Brittany takes out her fingers from inside of Santana and she slurps her girlfriend juices. Which made Santana smile with pleasure. Brittany takes one last lick, and sucks on Santana's clit one last time, before standing up. She kisses Santana on the lips, and they both smile.

"I love that you taste like me." Santana mumbles in the kiss.

"Mmm, I love that you taste so sweet," they kissed for god knows how long, and Brittany pulls out of it. "Baby, lets shower."

Santana frowns. "I didn't get to return the favor baby."

"It's okay, you can return it, tonight." Brittany winks at her girlfriend and rubs soap on her.

"Okay. Lets shower quick, so that we can eat."

"Mmmmm..., but I already ate. I got to say, I'd love to eat you again. You're so delicious, baby." Brittany whispers, kissing her girlfriend.

"Hmm, I bet you'd taste good too. Tonight, I'll make you scream my name so loud that the neighbors will complain about us."

"I'd love that."

* * *

"What took you guys so damn long?" Quinn asks both of them, when they made their way back to Santana's office.

"Isn't it obvious? They both just had sex. Look at their cheeky smiling faces. It's god sex written all over it." Mercedes smiles softly, while Quinn makes a face.

"Well, to be precise, I was doing the doing." Brittany pointed out, and Quinn made another face that wasn't describable. Santana slaps Brittany's arms playfully and gives her a glare. "What? Just making it clear."

"Okay! Mercedes and I will wait for you lovebirds outside, don't have fucking sex on the couch! I like that couch!" Quinn glares at both Santana and Brittany, while dragging Mercedes out of the door with her in a hurry.

"We should have sex on the couch tonight. Just to piss Quinn off." Santana says with a shrug.

"Yup. We should get going now though, baby."

"Yeah, lets go. Oh we should also fuck on my desk. Just like what you said a few weeks ago." Santana takes her purse and they both went out of the office, hand in hand.

"Why not? I bet we would dirty your whole table and it would still be worth it because I gave you the best orgasm ever."

"Mmm, I bet." they kissed.

"Oh fucking hell, lets just go, please?" Quinn says.

Mercedes, Santana and Brittany laughs and went into the lift.

"Ok, ok, calm your tits Fabgay."

* * *

**I know this is really short, sorry! But, I'll write a longer one. But, to make up for my late update, I present you, some sexy time ;) xxx **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so this is the thing, I re-read chapter 1 of my fan fic, and I realize, I haven't been focusing on the fact that Santana just came out to her parents and Sam. So, for this chapter, I'll be writing about character development. I'm going to focus on Santana's character, I guess? So yeah, bare with me. Btw, I might be changing a lot of POV's. Just to see which is a little easier at parts. Love you guys xx**

* * *

_Okay, this was it. Today is the day that I'm going to tell my parents, and Sam, that I'm..gay. It's okay Lopez. Everything is okay. Brittany is coming over, and everything will be fine. Oh my fucking god, just calm your tits, god damn it!_

_My thoughts were immediately cut off when I heard a knock on the door. "Uh, come in." Pull your shit together, Lopez. Before I have another mental fight with myself inside my head, Kitty, my assistant, comes in. _

_"Sorry to bother you, San," Kitty says, "we have some shit happening." _

_I frown, "What is it now?" we've been having a lot of things going on this week. "David got into an accident when he was travelling overseas. He was one of our top travelers, we don't have any more replacements." _

_"What, wait, was he suppose to deliver the hardware?" I ask. Ugh, please be a no, please be a no. _

_"Yes." Kitty says. FUCK! _

_"We don't have at least one replacement to take over his place?" I frown. Everything was already falling to pieces. Yeah, like I need more shit happening. First my personal life and now my work life. What could possibly go wrong next? & then an idea pops onto my head. "No, we have someone." _

_"We do?" Kitty's eyes widen and she asks in surprise. She quickly switches on her tablet, and scrolls through what I think is the list of people from the building that works for me. Yup, Kitty is one of those organised freaks that plans everything down in a list. Of course, I'm on her side. I do that too. "San, I don't think we do." _

_"You go." I said casually and shrug. _

_"WAIT, WHAT?" She squeals and almost drops her tablet on the floor. It was hard to not laugh at her panicky situation right now. Oh wells. _

_"You should go. You don't really have any duties this week, since we've already covered that. So, why not you go? I mean, I would love to go, but I have to do the graphic landscapes and shit. And you're free this whole week, so why not you go." _

_"Are you serious right now, Lopez? Because, my work time is over in another 5 minutes and I do not hesitate to kick your nice curvy ass." Kitty says. God, I love sassy people. Not that I'm gay for her or anything. My heart belongs to Brittany. _

_"Yes, I'm serious, Wilde. Go. You should be the one delivering it. I mean, you kinda did all the physical stuff for the hardware, so why not, right? Take a break or some shit." _

_"Lopez, I seriously want to hug you right now." _

_"Yeah, please don't." I tease. _

_She rolls her eyes, but smiles at me anyway. _

_"Thank you." _

_"I know, you're welcome. I'm just so fucking amazing, aren't I?" I joked, which she scoffed at. _

_"Yeah, yeah. Don't get your panties in a bunch Lopez." _

_"I pay for your salaries, Ms Wilde, so I would watch my mouth." I tease and wave her off. "Go home, and pack your suitcase. I think you know where the tickets are, so go and take them. They are first class, so enjoy your champagne." _

_"Seriously, thank you!" She runs out of my office and I can't help but smile. _

* * *

_I left the building an hour ago, and I just plopped onto my couch. It's been a boring day. Quinn is probably at school now, or something like that. That girl should give herself a break. She's like a workaholic. No, correction, she __**is**__ a workaholic. _

_I wonder if Brittany is still here. No...she could be in school. Or maybe she's working? I don't know. Should I text her? I mean, it wouldn't hurt, right? Ah, fuck it. It's a free life, Lopez. Just fucking text her if you want to. _

_Here goes nothing. I took out my phone and text her. _

**_From: Santana_**

**_I got some amazing news! text me back when you're free. xx_**

_She might take a while to text back, so relax Lopez. _

_To my surprise, she took less than 10 seconds to text me back, holy shit! Ok ok, calm your fucks Lopez. _

**_To: Santana_**

**_I'm free now. What's up?_**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Awesome. This news is way too important to be told through text. Can we meet now?_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Yeah, of course. What time?_**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Well, I'm at home. I'm guessing you are too? If so, mind coming over or vise versa?_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Anything would be fine._**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Cool, come over whenever you're ready. I'll set both of us up for lunch xx_**

**_To: Santana_**

**_Okay, can't wait!_**

**_From: Santana_**

**_Love you x_**

**_To: Santana _**

**_Love you too _**

_Alright, lets get our cookin' on. _

* * *

_I woke up that morning, and I felt amazing. Fucking cloud 9, and shit. Britt and I had the most amazing afternoon that day, and oh my god, she's the best cuddler ever. I also had the best night with Mercedes and Quinn too. _

_I learned that Mercedes was pretty cool. We should totally hang some time. _

_Since I was so busy thinking about my night with Brittany, I didn't realize my phone was buzzing. And when I thought nothing could ruin my giddy feeling, boy, was I wrong. Guess what? Yup, Sam called. I can't help but feel bad that I haven't even told him about- this whole gay situation. _

_I've thought this through, and I'm sure, more than ever, that I am gay. Hundred and one percent gay. I'm not ready to flunk it at peoples faces or shout it out to the whole world, but I know that, the more I procrastinate, I probably will never be able to come out. _

_I actually planned on telling my parents first today. Just to see how that goes. Since my parents are all the way from fucking Lima, I guess I have to tell them through the phone or skype. Skype would probably be the best thing, since I want to see their face reactions, but we'll just have to wait. _

_I walked out of my room and answer the call. I didn't want Brittany to listen to this conversation. It might get ugly._

_"Hello?" surprisingly, all my nerves were gone. _

_"Hey, San," he sounded so cheerful and I can't help but feel a little guilty with what was about to happen in a few minutes time. He really doesn't deserve this. But I can't just drag him along to god knows how long. He should be able to find someone who will love him as much. "did I wake you?" _

_"Uhm, yeah." _

_"Sorry! I just needed to tell you something." _

_"O-of course. What was it?" _

_"I could call you back if you'd like?" _

_I paused for a moment. Should I say yes? I mean, this was really unexpected, and I really don't want to deal with this in the morning. But, if I procrastinate, Britt and I won't be able to move forward, although I don't know where forward is. _

_"No," I finally decided. "We can talk now. I need to tell you something, too." _

_"Oh okay then. What do you want to tell me?" _

_"You should go first. You did wake me up for this, anyway." I tried to lighten up the mood a little. Which worked because he laughed softly. _

_"Alright, alright, so my company just got a promotion!" he exclaims and I can tell he was super happy. "That also means more expensive date nights!" _

_"Y-yeah. That's amazing, Sam." _

_"Yes! It is! And the people working for me will get a 40 percent raise. So your friend Brittany will have an amazing salary." he laughs. _

_"That's seriously amazing Sam!" I can't help but feel really happy for him. Or maybe it was for Brittany. I don't know. _

_"So, what is it that you needed to tell me?" _

_And there it is. My heart just stopped pumping and my stomach dropped. My nerves were kicking in again, and I can't do anything other than grip the phone, hard. I can't back out now.. I have to tell him, or else I will never have the courage to. _

_"Sam...," I stopped for a moment and I think he knows that something was wrong. _

_"What's wrong, babe?" _

_"Sam, how long have we been together for?" I blurted out, surprise that my voice was firm. _

_"About 3 years, why?" _

_"I love you," _

_"I love you too, Santana." _

_"No, Sam..I need you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say, okay?" _

_"Of course."_

_"Sam, I love you. We've been together for 3 years. When I was 20, I thought I was deeply in love with you. At one point of my life, I thought we were going to get married, have kids, and grow old together. But, the thing is.., I never really pictured that. I've thought about it. Only because people have been telling me, though. So far, the only person who knew I never really reached that point of the future was Quinn. I took so long to figure out that..I'm not in love with you. I really do love you, Sam. I care about you. I love you, but I will never be in love with you. I'll never be in love with you, because, I can't. If I could, I would." _

_"Wha-what do you mean you can't? Are you in love with some other guy, San?" he's voice was shaky. He didn't sound mad or anything, but he sounded hurt. _

_"Sam," I took another long pause. "I-I'm gay. I'm not in love with a guy..but..a girl."_

_"N-no. You're not, Santana." _

_"Sam, I know what I am. It just took me so long to figure it out." _

_He didn't respond to me for a while. We were silent through out the whole entire call, and I decided to say a little bit more. _

_"I'm sorry I dragged you around for 3 years, I really am. If I could have figure it our earlier, I would. But, I met someone, Sam. She makes my heart melt and I never felt that to anyone, not you or any of the guys I've dated before. She makes me feel this weird tingly feeling in my stomach that I never have around guys and I feel so giddy inside that I could just pop and burst in happiness. I- I love her, Sam. I really love her." _

_"What the fuck, Santana! So everything we've been through together was nothing? So all these fucking years you've never loved me?! Not even the slightest bit?" _

_He was yelling through the phone for a long 2 minutes, but he settled down. I could tell he was crying, I teared up a little bit. But I had to be strong. _

_"You never loved me." _

_"No..I couldn't."_

_"Yeah." he scoffed. _

_"I do feel really bad, Sam. I really do. But I just- I can't feel anything towards you, emotionally." _

_"Whoever this bitch is-"_

_"She's not a bitch, Sam!" I snapped. _

_"You're not in love with her, Santana!" _

_"You don't know me, Sam! You don't know anything about me. I'm really sorry that I dragged you along with me for 3 years, but I think it's best if we just went on different paths." _

_"Santan-" _

_I ended the call and sighed in relief. He called a few more times a few seconds later, but I blocked his number and went back to my room where Brittany was on my bed. If there was anyone who could just lay in my bed a sleep, when I'm stressed out but still make me feel better than anyone else that's awake, that would be Brittany. _

_Before I went into bed with her, I took my laptop with me and went outside to the living room and texted my mom and dad to get on Skype. Telling Sam actually lifted off these huge weight off of my shoulders, and it felt amazing. _

_Telling my parents will probably do the same, because I love them so much. _

**_To: Mami_**

**_Hola, mami, can you and papi get on skype now? _**

**_From: Mami_**

**_Of course, Santanita. What is it about though?_**

**_To: Mami_**

**_Get on Skype first, and I'll explain it there. It's really important and I need to tell you._**

**_From: Mami_**

**_Ok, ok. _**

_This is it...here it goes again. I switched on my laptop quickly and clicked on the Skype icon. I waited until my mom's Skype account was indicating that she was online. I clicked on her profile and switched it to a video chat. My mom did the same and I could see both of my parents sitting on their living room couch. _

_"Santanita!" my father said happily. _

_"Hola papi, hola mami." _

_"Hola, San. We both love you very much, but what is this all about?" _

_"Wow, I miss you a lot too, mami and papi." I playfully teased and rolled my eyes. _

_"Hahaha! Of course we love you, mija! It's just, a little unusual that you would want to Skype with us this early in the morning." my dad says, with a quirked eyebrow. _

_"I know..." I looked down and paused for a moment. I knew what to say, but how do I say them? _

_I think the both of them caught my unusual mood. "Mija, what's wrong?" my mom asked. _

_"I-I have to tell you guys something really important. And I really hope that you would still love me after this." _

_"Mija, you're not pregnant are you?" I father's voice got a little serious._

_I smiled, because the thought of knowing that I wouldn't get pregnant while having sex with Britt was a little amusing. Ah! Focus, Lopez!_

_"No, no," I chuckled and I could see my dad's face soften almost immediately. "Mami, papi, you both are the most important people in my life. And I would really want to share everything that's going in my life with you. I'm in love with someone." _

_Both my parents gave each other a confused look, "Mija, what are you talking about? Of course we know you're in love with Sam." _

_"No. It's not Sam. It's someone else." _

_"Oh. Who is it mija?"_

_"Mami...papi..I-I'm gay." I didn't want to look at their reaction, so I continued talking. "I met this girl. Her name is Brittany. I love her so much. When I'm with her, she makes me feel incredible. It's like she makes my world a little better. She makes my heart beat faster, in a good way. When I see her, I can't help but break into a huge smile. I-I love her. I'm in love with her. And I think she does too. She's just perfect for me." _

_"Mija, we're glad to know that you love someone. But, is that what you wanted to say?" my dad said. _

_I gave the both of them a confused look. Why aren't they freaking out?_

_"Why aren't you both freaking out?"_

_"Why would we be freaking out, mija?" my mom asked._

_"Santana, your mother and I always suspected that you might be playing for another team. When Sam came into the picture our suspicion was off for a while. We saw that you really cared about him, but we knew you weren't in love with him." _

_"Why didn't you guys tell me?" _

_"Oh, Santana, we really wanted to. But, that's your part to figure out yourself." my mom said. _

_"So, you're okay with me being gay?" _

_"Of course, mija!" _

_I smiled widely at them. _

_"We want to meet this Brittany girl though." _

_"And you will." _

_"Well, we have to go now, San. Talk to you later." _

_"Yeah, bye mami, bye papi." _

_"Te amo."_

_"Te amo." _

_We ended the call, and I felt another huge weight off of my shoulder lift off. I felt really happy, and light. _

_I went back into my room, placed my laptop onto my desk and get into bed with Brittany and snuggled close to her again. I could feel her arms around me, tighten. She pulls me a little bit closer to her, and I snuggled closer. She really is the love of my life. _

_"San..?" I hear Brittany mumble against my skin. "I luv you.."_

_I smiled widely, and whispered, "I love you too, Brittany." _

* * *

**So this is just a story about Santana coming out to both Sam and her parents. Hope you enjoy ;* xxx **


	16. Chapter 16

"Hey Britt!" Kurt says, and Brittany looks up and smiles widely at her overly excited friend, and wonders what made him so happy, that he glowed.

"Hey, Kurt."

"So, guess who got the most amazing date with the most amazing guy?"

"Ryan Seacrest?" Brittany deadpans.

"Uhmm...no?" Kurt was confused whether Brittany was actually serious or if she was kidding. So far, Brittany was extremely confusing. But nonetheless, incredibly fun to work with.

"Oh."

"Me!"

"Ooo la la, another date with Blaine?" Brittany smiles.

"Yes! He was so perfect!"

"I bet he was, Kurt." Brittany smirks.

Kurt rolls his eyes at his friends meaning behind those words, but his smile never faltered. "How are you and Santana?" he asks with curiosity.

"We're okay." Brittany shrugs, but smiles softly at the thought of the Latina goddess.

"You're so in love, it's so intoxicating."

Brittany blushes at Kurt's words, but she knew what he meant by that. She was in love and it was the most amazing thing ever. The feeling was a little scary, but it was perfect.

"Has Sam been bothering you lately?"

Brittany thinks and nods her head a no. "No, he actually hasn't. He's been really quiet lately during meetings, and all." she shrugs it off and continues scribbling things down on her paper.

"At least we haven't been getting a shit load of paper work lately."

"Yeah."

* * *

"San?" Brittany asks. Santana and her were currently in the Latina's bed, listening to music and absorbing the silence.

"Yes, baby?" Santana cooed.

Brittany smiles widely at the term of endearment. "I'm really happy to be with you." she says, while sighing contently.

Santana sighs too, and smiles softly at the sight of Brittany by her side. "I'm really happy being with you too, Britt. You're like the best thing that's ever been mine."

Brittany giggles, "Did you just seriously quote Taylor Swift?" she teases.

Santana giggles too, "Yes, yes I did. Ain't nobody messin' with T'Swift." Santana says in a fake ghetto voice.

"Stop using that voice, baby."

They both turn to their sides and face each other. Santana leans in and captures Brittany's lips between her own, and Brittany deepens the kiss. Santana's tongue begged for entrance, and Brittany's lips parted.

Their tongues were gracefully collided against each others. They were both moaning and Brittany's hands traveled lower to Santana waist band. Whilst Santana's hands were roaming around Brittany's back, and finally settling on her girlfriend's ass.

They stopped doing what they were doing and sighed happily. Brown eyes locked into blue ones, and they kissed one last time, before falling a sleep in each others arms, _happily. _

* * *

**I am terribly sorry for how late this damn thing is. But enjoy. This is all that I could gather in a few minutes, so this is pretty rushed. .-. xx**


End file.
